The life of Gray
by piper-D
Summary: Legend tells of two boys who hate eatchother, slowly becoming friends and then... more? oh, wait, it's not legend, its going on right now! meet Gray and Natsu, Gray hates Natsu, Natsu only wants to be Grays friend, how will it turn out? Modern day fairytale, GrayXNatsu. (I hate the summary -.-)
1. new boy

**so, my second story is for none other than Fairytale! and its another yaoi, so if you no like, don't read. Anyway, the pairings NatsuXgray and its a first person, YEY! *cough* I'm so tired... anyway, this is set in modern times and fairytale is a school. I wish it was a real school, my life might not suck as bad. Right enough ramblings, HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**I don't own fairytale, if I did I would be a charicter! a dragon slayer of course, an ice dragon slayer haha XD**

* * *

"HI! My name is Natsu, I'm new here!" A pink haired guy bobbed in front of me before I could get into class. I blinked at his appearance, what's with this guy? I didn't reply as there's not really a reply to someone you've never met jumping into your eyesight and introducing their selves. Why not a 'Hello, my name is Natsu, and yours?" without the almost knocking me out as well. But I suppose he didn't know how to act civilised, knowing the people round here they probably did the same to him and told him it was the norm round here. "...well?"

"Well what?" I ask the pink haired boy who was grinning, like he was on drugs or something. Was he? Oh great, we don't need a fricking druggy round here, it's weird enough as it is.

"What's your name?" He asks me, not moving from his position of invading my air space, literally his face was like... 5cm away from mine and it was **not** comfortable.

Taking a step back I replied "why should I tell you?" and tried to make my way around the boy to actually make it into school, which he decided he didn't want to let me do.

"Because... well, you're supposed to when introducing yourself, didn't you know?" He looked absolutely oblivious; did I not make it clear enough that I didn't greatly want this pink head to know my name? Perhaps he's just an idiot. Yeah, that did seem more than likely. Who dyed his hair pink anyway? I could understand a girl doing it... or was he just a very tall girl with a square jour, short hair, deep voice and a flat chest? Oh not to mention wearing a guys uniform. Well anything was possible... there were such thing as tomboys but I have never seen one who went to this extent, and dyed their hair pink... I'm going round in circles aren't I?

"And what if I don't want to?" I ask overlooking the 'didn't you know?' that had made a few passersby giggle.

"Then..." He trailed off looking for an answer. I took this moment of idiocy to make my way around him (or her). This idiot almost made me late! Did someone put him up to this?

From the corner of my eye I spot Loke, my best friend, leaning on the wall grinning at me. Of course, he did mention yesterday that there will be a new guy and he knew him. Lucy got all exited, wanting to make a new friend or something and Ersa gave him the death stare for talking in class. I just ignored it of course, I can't be arsed with new people, so of course Loke would do this, the boys fricking evil when it came to me, since I only bothered with three friends it's all 'hey have you met...' and pushing me into people.

So that explained the idiot trying to introduce himself to me, Loke probably told him I _wanted_ to meet him and that I was nice and _sociable._ Which it pretty cruel, who would do that? To his friend as well! Send him off hoping to meet a nice and friendly guy only to be rejected and sent walking with their head not so high. Good for him that I'm in a good mood, yeah, this is my good mood!

Welcome to the life of Gray Fullbuster everyone; don't be surprised if you're depressed at the end of it all. Not that much goes on; I only have three friends, my mum's hardly home, I've got nothing to be sad about but nothing to be happy about either. So that's about it, wake up, school, eat, study, sleep and all the bits and bobs in the middle. So... yeah.

I talk my seat in class, first lesson is math. Isn't that great? What a good way to start the day, staring down at a sheet of paper covered with numbers and symbols, that don't make sense until you attempt to solve them, and I'm pretty sure I've never used algebra outside school.

"Oh you're the new boy aren't you?" the teacher says looking up at the pink hair boy who's standing next to Loke. Oh great he's in my class, I should of guessed, god damn it. "Well, you can sit next to Loke since he's the only one you know, but I might change it later,"

I don't know if you've guessed by now but I sit on one side of my '_best friend'_. Oh this day just gets better and better! Oh and it's only eight in the morning and I'm already gritting my teeth, that has got to be a record! I normally only do it when Lucy swoons for some boy or Loke tries his best to flirt with her or Erza (and ends up with a bruised cheek).

"Hey Gray!" Loke says sitting next to me. I respond with a grunt and carry on with my work, as that is what I'm supposed to be doing, not talking to the traitor next to me. "You've met Natsu right?"

"Yes." I reply scribbling the answer to the math 'starter' down on the word sheet. 'Factorise (X+6)(X+5)' which I answered X2+11X+30, and I still don't get why we do algebra, what am I going to 'Factorise' in the future? Oh, right, getting off subject, sorry.

"Your name is Gray? Weird name..." Natsu says getting a pen off Loke, first day and he doesn't have equipment, wait, why is that what I'm focused on?! HE JUST INSULTED ME!

"Oh?" I say trying not to sound annoyed, though my voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Yeah, it's a colour," The pink head replied. I just ignored him, he isn't worth a reply, god he's annoying, people can't usually annoy me this much, especially once I have just met, and they normally know that I want to be left alone. And when someone wants to be left, you don't bombard them with your presence do you? In my opinion I take that behaviour as annoying, and if you disagree I really wouldn't care less. "Hey? You listening?" he asks me. No, I am not.

"He's not the most social guy," Lucy says sitting the other side of me "Hi! I'm Lucy!" She says, almost louder than the boy himself. Almost.

"The names Natsu dragneel," He grinned and stuck his hand out to greet the girl. She accepted happily.

"I'm Lucy,"

"And I'm Erza, any funny business and you're as good as dead,"

"O-okay Erza, Lucy, pleased to meet you," Natsu says, his happy face slightly effected by fear, and I don't blame him. God that scarlet haired woman scares everybody she talks to, but looking passed that she's got a heart of gold. And she thinks with her heart and fist, so me; Lucy and Loke can pass with anything as little as a broken arm, everyone else can fear their death of Erza Scarlet so nobody really bothers us, except for the idiots who seem to be fearless.

* * *

Later on when I'm on my way home I remember the events of the day. I had every single class with that pink haired idiot, and he ate with us too. I cannot escape him! Well, at least I'm alone on the way home. Right? My home is on the other side of town, so I'm the only one who walks this way after a certain distance. It's even through a path in the woods, so I-

"HEY! GRAY!" Somebody shouts me. I stand still in the spot. No. Way. I dare to look over my shoulder slightly to see... Pink. He has the same route home. Oh great, so I don't even get five minutes of silence anymore? This is hell, why do I deserve this? Seriously, it's not like I sin or anything, or believe in god now that I mention it.

Without returning the 'hi' (or even staying still for more than five seconds after the realisation that the moron seemed to be stalking me) I carry on my walk, faster than the stole before, but that was when I could actually have some peace. "GRAY! ITS ME! NATSU!" Yes I am aware of that, that's why I don't want to stay... actually I wouldn't stay for anybody but that's not the point. Though after a while the moron does catch up with me, as he was running. Who runs after someone who clearly hates you?

"You haven't talked to me all day, why?" He asks.

"Because you're an idiot and I don't communicate with idiots," I reply, picking up my speed slightly.

"Well you talk to Loke, Lucy and Erza,"

"Because there not idiots," I say breaking into a run.

"DON'T RUN!" he shouts after me, running again, though it's not going to help as I am the fastest runner in my class.

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" I reply, honestly sounding kind of stubborn, but I don't care, I can't get any worse than this guy. I finally reach my door, after calling for my mum I find she's not in so I guess I do get a small silence. But I guess I'll make dinner for me, mum and sister, though sis doesn't get in until about seven. Oh well, they will appreciate it, see I'm not that bad of a guy! At least not to people I like.

* * *

**Natsu-oh god have I been kidnapped?**

**Gray-where the hell ar- oh god don't say I'm stuck with you...**

**Erza-Don't tell me you're fighting again?**

**Natsu-NO! No me and Gray are best friends, right Gray?**

**Gray-*glare***

**I walk in**

**me-I'm late? damn. so as you know you can't get out of here, did you read the chapter?**

**Lucy-I did**

**me-goood Lucy, what do you think?**

**Lucy-I thought you said Yaoi? Gray hates Natsu in this**

**me-yeah... it will all be clear in short time**

**Natsu-did you just say me and Gray?**

**Gray-In a yaoi fanfiction?**

**Erza-she did and you guys like it, don't you?**

**me-Erza you're awesome, but they will like eatchother soon enough, either way thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. missing

**Hello again and this is chapter two! I won't be able to get on the computer as much so I might not update as fast, but it all depends on if I can be bothered writing this at school. Maybe, I always have my hand on a laptop at dinner anyways so... this is pretty much the plot guys, this chapter riiighhhtt here (and its pretty dark for what I normaly write, excuse me if you think the sad scene, or whats meant to be the sad scene, looks like Gray dosent care)**

**I do not own fairytale, I own the thug social workers though! WOO!**

* * *

Truth is, my mum isn't my _real_ mum. She just took me in, I don't remember much from before and she refuses to tell me where and how she found me. So, yeah, I do call her mum, though she doesn't like me doing, but I can't help it! I don't know who my real mother is. It's not like I blame my biological mother, since I don't know where or who she is or why I was left.

My sister isn't really my sister either; she doesn't even live with us. She just checks up on me while mums working. Her name is Wendy and she's actually younger than me, and, unlike with mum, she was the one who subjected to call each other brother and sister. So when mum didn't get back yesterday (probably out of town mission) I enjoyed dinner in her lively presence.

It's a week since Natsu Dragneel became a pupil at fairy tail high, and of course he's been trying his best to follow me to and from school, acting like we're best friends.

"Can I see gray Fullbuster please?" The head teacher, Mr Makarov, calls after stumbling into my art class. I try to recall anything I did wrong in the past, but I can't think of anything, I was on time (pretty rare but I was woke by somebody outside shouting), I haven't been talking in class (obvious reasons why, I'm not talking to that traitor until I'm out of my mood) and I'm doing pretty good. At least that's what I've been telling myself.

I get out of my seat and walk over to the door to see my head teacher with a pretty concerned face. What's going on? Have I been failing tests or something...?

"Please, take a seat," Makarov says when we enter his office; I'm guessing I'm not getting told off. He's being way too nice for that. I do as he says and sit down in the seat in front of his desk.

"This morning the police reported your mother was missing," The head teacher says. What? Mums missing? She worked as a police officer and was ranked one of the best last year, and yesterday she told me she was starting as a private detective. My mum's one of the best! She can't go missing!

"What...?" that's all I could really say, I don't know why but I can't bring myself to speak, more out of shock than anything. I honestly believe she's alive, so I shouldn't be sad... right? If that's true why are my eyes stinging!?

"When you get home today you will be took to a foster home, it is your decision whether or not you stay in school for the day, but it is recom-"

"I'll stay," I interrupt, reclaiming my speech.

"Okay, they will pick you up at your old house where you will pack your things,"

"They?"

"Social workers," Oh great. Those guys are complete Jack asses, when mum took me in a faintly remember them trying to take me away, that was, until mum became a police officer.

* * *

At dinner I sit with Loke (the traitor), Lucy, Erza and... Ugh, Natsu. It's not like I want to or anything it's just, we have the same friends, I can't help that fact. But I think I have a head ache coming on from it. I've decided to talk to the traitor as I'm sick of his whining.

"So what did the head want?" Lucy asks, everybody's attention turns to me. See this is why I don't talk to people, you always have to explain yourself and it adds so much stress, that and... well, I'm not the best at socialising, when I try it's just sad to watch. It seems to be a lot easier to just keep quiet, if their worth the time they will let you get comfortable with them, right? Not that I want any more friends. There too much of a burden, and as long as Loke nags me I'm not even considering a girlfriend, or boyfriend, I don't know how I swing, I've never had a crush on either gender so... yeah, ranting again about nothing, I'll stop now.

"Nothing much..." I sigh looking down to my food before me, I made it yesterday, I like cooking if you haven't knottiest

"But you've looked really down since..." Loke adds to the conversation.

"Don't I always?" I ask, playing with my food. I don't really feel like eating.

"Well yeah but..." Loke says, his voice is filled with concern, it's making me sick. People don't need to be concerned about me anyway, I care about me, and that's enough. This tone of voice everybody uses on me... it used to feel comforting, but when you get to much of it reminds you of times when you hurt, physically or mentally. Well that's my opinion anyway.

"Guys get off his back, if he needed to talk he would, right Gray?" wait... whose voice was that? No way was it Lucy or Erza because it was too deep, and it won't be Loke because he never backs me up with this stuff... so... Natsu? That pink head twit wasn't trying his damned best to annoy me anymore?

"Ugh, yeah..." I reply, a bit bemused, I didn't see that coming. Was he trying to get in my good books? Well I guess anyone would try to get along with someone they see all the time. And it is, unfortunately, all of the goddamned time. So, should I say thanks? I don't want to get his hopes up about being friends or anything so I guess agreement was enough. Huh, why am I thinking so hard?

"Natsu is right; we will respect Gray's privacy!" Erza yells. She gets an enthusiastic 'yeah!' from the pink head in response and blank looks from the other two.

* * *

When I get home it's just as Makarov said, three social workers were waiting for me. Boy, they don't look friendly. I hope they understand that I'm not coming with them. Because I'm not, I don't care if they attempt to carry me kicking and screaming they won't even get near me, lay a single finger on the fabric that I'm wearing.

"Go pack kid," A woman says, lighting a cigarette, oh ho ho ho, great example you're setting as a social worker there darling.

"No," I reply, glancing at the two lanky men at the side of the smoker. They glare down at me and take a step forward, I respond with two steps back.

"Fine, we'll take you without your things then," one of the men coughs. God aren't these people supposed to be nice and calming and... Yeah, nice and calming. The other tries to pick me up but I dodge and he walks into a lamp post. Oh these people are child friendly and smart! In a parallel universe, that is...

"Gray?" someone shouts me; I turn my head to the left and, OH SUPRISE! It's Natsu Dragneel! Who seems to be stalking me, well, I guess it's not exactly a bad thing he turned up, the men can't use force anymore- oh yeah I was wrong, just had to dodge the other one (who almost fell over the brick wall into a lake) "What's going on?"

"Nothing m- AGH! Will you quit that! Eh-em, nothing much," I reply while the first 'thug' takes a swing at me again, so mature.

"Do you need help?" He asks, looking confused.

"Oh no I'm..." I break into a run towards him "LEG IT!" I shout pulling him along with me. What? I'm not that cold that I would leave him in the company of whatever they call there selves, they sure aren't social workers anyway.

"What the hell Gray!?" Natsu shouts. I have a hold of his wrist and he's stumbling behind me trying to keep up with me.

"I'm saving your ass! Be grateful... crap..." I look around for somewhere to hide, letting go of the others arm. We should be safe for the moment but any minute now they'll come round the corner.

I feel Natsu grab my hand and drag me over to a fence, and, literally, throw me over. I land on the other side of the wooden fence, my back hits the stone ground and it makes a slight fleshy sound, pretty disgusting, and I feel my back crack slightly. Natsu on the other hand lands on his feet. Seriously, if he hadn't of just saved me he would be dead. D-E-A-D.

"This is a way to my back yard," He says offering me his hand which I refuse, pushing myself up with the palms of my hands, which have been dusted with the muck covering the light gray stone I landed on "care to explain? Or are you going to stay all mysterious?"

"I'll think about it," I grunt, frowning and following the idiot in front of me. He's changed out of his uniform into a white T-shirt, black and gold waistcoat, black army shorts and a white/gray scale like scarf. How fast did he get home today?

"Oh I feel honoured, but Gray... where's your shirt?"

"wh..? CRAP!" I look down to see my school t-shirt missing, when the heck did that happen? Ugh, whatever, that's not what I should be worrying about. "I don't know... must have... slipped off somehow," I reply, feeling a tinge of heat flow to my face.

"okay? Never mind, you can borrow one of mine, we're here anyways,"

* * *

**me-I'M SO SORRY GRAY! *hugs gray***

**Gray-if you're sorry why did you write it?**

**me-Its called a plot.**

**Gray-don't get smart with me**

**me-Im not getting smart I am smart**

**Natsu-HEY! STOP FIGHTING WITH HIM! THATS MY JOB!**

**Erza-Oh I found a tazer**

**me-Crap I forgot about that...**

**Lucy-gray wheres your shirt?**

**Gray-goddamn! -.- **

**me-Thanks for reading! please review**


	3. Wendy

**chapter three anybody? this is the weirdest chapter this story will have, unless I have another crazy idea which is possible, since I keep asking my friends for chapter ideas and there like 'maybe Natsus dad can fall in love with Ur?' which is creepy since this is GrayXNatsu and that makes them (sort of) step brothers. But I am yet to ask my weirdest friend who has the best ideas so who knows? anyway, reviews! I love them!**

theabridgedkuriboh-Awwww Gray don't be like that...you will like him soon -**And if he doesn't I'm sure Erza will just torure him untill he does XD**

dreamscometrue410-Ah, the plot thickens... Wonder why Wendy wasn't taken away?**- so it does :') and its because she lives somewhere else, he only calls her his sister because there so close, hope that helps!**

darkhuntressxir-poor poor gray..-**don't worry, he has Natsu to comfort him! plus all his fangirls would stalk his mum down for him if he started crying, fangirls are pretty unstoppable when they put their mind to it!**

**thanks to you all! I get realy giddy when I see a new review! XD ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (*cough* may contain cross-dressing *cough*)**

* * *

"Well, if that's the case you can stay with us for a while," Natsu's dad says. When we got to his house Natsu explained what happened, his dad asked to talk in private about everything, since he's an adult I feel quite comfortable telling him about my situation, he even agreed to get me my clothes when I'm in school tomorrow. I'm not telling pinkie though, he may of saved me but I'm nowhere near his biggest fan.

"Thank you Mr drangneel," I say with a smile.

"Call me igneel," He said opening the door to reveal his son, who was leaning on the door trying to listen in (but, according to Igneel the room was sound proof so wouldn't of heard) and fell when the door opened "Natsu what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing dad…" above him was a blue flying cat. Wait… WHAT?! A blue flying cat?! Am I going mad? Why the hell is the cat flying? Never mind that, HOW is the cat flying? Since when did cats have wings? I feel my eyes widen as I stare at it. It turns his head in wonder "Natsu who's this?" IT TALKS! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FREAKY MAGIC IS THIS?!

"Oh hi happy, this is Gray," Natsu replies hoping onto his feet "Gray this is happy, my cat,"

"Aye!"

"How are you flying… and speaking?" I ask with a blank face.

"I don't know I just can," it replies "Natsu's dad, do we have any fish?"

"on the side Happy,"

"…"

"Natsu show Gray to the guest room," Igneel says patting me and his son on the back.

"Oh he's living with us now? Nice!" Natsu replies grabbing my wrist and leading me down the hall.

I wonder what my mum is doing now? I hope she's okay. Though its most likely she was took as a hostage but she might of just gotten lost. Got to keep a positive attitude, right? She had gone missing before, but that was when I was staying over at Wendy's house.

Crap! Wendy! I hope she didn't get held up in all this.. Knowing the social workers (thugs) they would of gone strait to her house, maybe they'll come in school on Monday? Oh wow. This is great, no seriously it is, I could do with some action now and again. I would of preferred no one getting involved though, something like… I don't know, me going missing instead` of my mum, it may make people worry about me but at least they're not getting hurt right?

I better ask if I can visit Wendy. But what if the social workers are still hanging around? Well, knowing the pink haired moron he could find a way if I asked. But that means socialising! And he would probably think I'm being all friendly if I knock on his door. Why am I worrying so much? Seriously this guy takes up too much of my thoughts. Yeah, better not tell Loke or he would say I like him or something. Which I don't.

So I knock on Natsus door and it takes him like three seconds to answer, I don't know who he was expecting but he looked totally confused when he answered. Happy was rolling over the floor eating a fish and his room was a lot cleaner than I imagined… NOT that I imagined his room.

"Gray? Whats up?" he asks cocking his head to the right a bit.

"I need to see someone but the thugs- eh-em – 'social workers' might still be there, do you have any idea how I could-"

"DISCUSE!" Natsu shouts exited, I guess I looked confused because he went on talking, " I want to be an actor, so I have a lot of costumes and wigs, we could use them and you won't be recognised,"

"do you have girl wigs?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll agree if you come decided as a woman,"

My costume is a jet black, pin stripe suit with a red tie, my wig is blonde and I honestly look nothing like myself (as long as I don't lose my shirt again I think I'm fine). Natsu has a brunette, long and curly wig (complete with ribbons), Pink, short dungarees with a white top and leggings under it, 'he's' wearing pink dolly shoes and light pink make up (not including mascara, 'his' eyelashes are abnormally long). Happy has also come, though he agreed not to talk or show his wings when I bribed him with fish.

Igneel looked a bit confused when he saw his 'son' cross dressing. I haven't been able to get the grin off my face from his reaction. He didn't say anything, but his jour dropped and he dropped the coffee he was drinking. It was a good scene, and I feel slightly bad for the boy, but that dosent mean I can't find it funny, if only I saw Loke that would be the cherry on top of this already delicious cake.

* * *

When we go out Natsu doesn't stop straitening his bra (yeah, he had a bra, I know he wants to act and in the past guys dressed as girls in plays but come on!) complaining wondering how girls put up with it. He does make a very pretty girl I must admit.

I nock on Wendy's door and she answers after a minute."Who are you?" she asks after saying hello.

"Huh? Oh, its me, Gray," I tell her, ignoring the boy in drag next to be who was trying to scratch his back, though he couldn't reach.

"No, gray has black hair, never smiles and no girlfriend, I think he's gay," she says with a raised eye brow. I hear Natsu try to hide a snigger by covering his hand, there goes my smile then. What's so funny about being gay anyway? Not that I'm saying I am, I said before that I've not had a crush on anyone so I wouldn't know. But what makes it so funny? Do gays laugh when someone says their strait? I think not.

"thank you sister, this drag queen isn't my girl friend,"

"Oh don't be like that Gray-Gray," Natsu giggles, not using a girly voice. I grit my teeth but try my best to ignore "We're in disguise," I inform my sister.

"Oh? So why is he dressed as a girl...?"

"He dared me too, I think for some sick sexual thrill," Natsu says winking at me "speaking of which, where's your shirt?"

"What?" I look down to see my chest is bare "...why does this keep happening!?" I shout spotting my-well, technically Natsu's- shirt. I remember mum telling me I used to do this, I can't remember why though "anyway, I'm living with this pink haired cross dressing moron, were you told?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were took to the-"

"I escaped!" I shout before she could reveal what happened to Natsu, I don't want him of all people knowing.

"Oh... well, do you want to come in?" My sister asks me with a small smile.

"Gray we better get back," Natsu tugs at my shirt (which I had put back on, I don't voluntarily go round half naked) and pointed to three familiar people, two tall men and one smoking woman, the –thug- social workers.

"Crap, well see you Wendy, ugh... and why do you think I'm gay? Wait... never mind you can tell me tomorrow," and with that I run off dragging the 'boy' behind me before we're knottiest. Even if i'm in discuses I'm not risking anything.

* * *

**Me-Gray, the fans are giving you quite alot of Sympathy**

**Gray-so they should! **

**me-you're still mad at me? c'mon, I made Natsu dress as a girl for you!**

**Natsu-WHAT?! I havent red it yet?!**

**me-Its fine, you enjoy it**

**Natsu-oh thats okay then?**

**Erza-where are we in this chapter?**

**Lucy-Yeh! were main charicters too!**

**me-...no you're not... and you're in next chapter, anyway, thanks for reading!**


	4. Monday

**Hello! so, chapter four we go! I had a little bit of writers block with this chapter, and I could only be bothered with the diolog, but I tried my best and HUZZA! the longest chapter so far! (I've also been mourning the loss of my hair, that once travled more than halfway down my back and now only comes to my shoulders, so that kind of ruined my spirits.**

**I also asked afew more people what I should write, my favorate reply was 'Natsu should win a girls buety contest!' and I could strangly imagen that. But no, there will be no more cross dressing, I had my fun :')**

**right, on with the chapter! I don't own fairy tail :3**

* * *

"Morning!" I get called. I groan into the pillow, I don't want to get up, I never want to get up. Let me just say here for the rest of eternity, I don't care I have school, screw it, I know enough. This bed is just too comfortable, getting out of bed was hard before but now… it's like floating on clouds. When mum gets back I'm stealing this bed." Gray! Up! Now!"

"don't wanna," I shout into the blanket.

"this is why you're always late then?" Natsu asks.

"no, I'm always late because I enjoy sleep" I reply flipping onto my back, keeping my eyes shut with an attempt of sleep.

"Gray if you get up I'll get you a fish!" Happy shouts, over enthusiastic.

"I don't want any fish Happy, I want sleep, if you didn't want this to happen you shouldn't of gave me a bed as nice as this," I grumble, my voice barely audible from relaxation. This would be heven if I were alone. Natsu and happy grab my arm "I'll poor water over you…" he threats tugging my arm, then saying "God, Gray you're heavy!"

"Thank you," I say getting yanked up to a sitting position, and then getting a uniform thrown in my face "dad washed it for you," pink head says turning to walk outside, not wanting to see me get changed I guess, or maybe just manners.

I can smell burnt toast in the air, I grunt while pulling the sleeve of my lent shirt up to my shoulder. I hear clattering coming from the kitchen, what exactly are they doing? What's so hard about making food. Toast as well! How can you not make toast?! I sigh picking up my bag, that I had thrown on the floor the night before, and make my way to the living room.

On the table are 12 pieces of burnt toast. This is just terrible, what? Did they make it with fire or something? Or is this just how they like there food… burnt. Because that's what it is and nobody's complaining. I'm seriously considering taking that fish happy offered me.

"sorry, nobody can cook in this house," happy says chewing on the head of a fish.

"well, I can, I could cook if you want?" I offer.

"oh yeah! I always see those lunches you make, I thought they were from an admirer or something though," Natsu tells me, I guess that was meant to be a compliment?

"Yeah, well there not, anyway all the girls think I'm gay, even my sister apparently," I sigh picking up a piece of burnt toast and examine it with a raised eye brow. "Does that not bother you?" happy asks throwing the bones of the eaten fish over his shoulder, and landing it in the bin.

I shrug "I don't really care what people think of me, and I don't see what's wrong with being gay so..."

"Yeah I guess that's true," Natsu shrugs "But still, you're not gay are you?" Another shrug "You don't know?"

"Nope,"

"Oh, so you're confused," Happy says.

"No I just don't fancy anybody, and never had,"

* * *

"No way, you walked together?" Loke asks as me and Natsu approach him. He's stood with Lucy and Erza who are both wearing the same shocked expression. I consider just walking off, but then I relies there all in everyone of my lessons so it would be a waste of energy. Oh I miss that bed...

"I had no choice," I sigh closing my eyes. Natsu elbows me "yes you did!"

"No, when I tried to run off you tripped me, remember?" I remind me "and don't elbow me moron, I'm going class," I start to walk off but Loke grabs my arm "We're having a party tomorrow, can you guys make it?"

"I will I guess, now let go, I'm going lesson," I reply tugging my arm back out of my friends grip. Lokes had party's before, there not too bad considering the 'truth or dares' he forces us to play. And by forces, I mean he gets Erza. So last time he had a party he dared me to ask a girl out, I said no, he got Erza, I said no, I got tasered. Yeah, that was the day we found out Erza had a quite large weapon supply (and the biggest wardrobe I have ever seen).

I can tell what's going to happen. I'm going to end up getting tasered because I don't tell them what's been going on, it's too easy to predict. That's probably why he's planning it, because I used to fall for it, truth or dare I mean. But I don't anymore (even if it means getting killed by Erza).

"Gray!" Natsu shouts me at dinner.

"What now princess?" I ask sitting down on a wooden bench, I was trying to get away from these people, and I should have guessed that he would follow me.

"Don't call me princess!" He shouts at me "and I just wanted to tell you I don't know if dad will let us go to Loke's party, especially if you don't have any clothes,"

"Igneel is not my legal guardian, and I have clothes..." I trail off; his dad did say that he would pick my stuff up today, so I do. I didn't want to sound like I wouldn't follow his dad's rules... I mean, he did welcome me into his house and everything, but I meant that I doubt he would tell me what to do, it was Natsu who woke me this morning after all, I think Igneel would let me sleep all day if it wasn't for his son... and his son's flying cat.

"But he still cares about your safety Gray, and no, you don't, dad texted me saying there was nothing in your wardrobe, those thugs must of took them or something..."

"WHAT?!" I shout confused. Why the hell would they take my fricking clothes? What, do they think I would have to go nude and they could find me that way or something? "what about the money I kept in there?" I ask.

"Oh he found that, why do you have one hundred pounds anyway?" He asks sitting next to me.

"Saving for university, but I guess I'm spending it on clothes..." I sigh, more because of the reason that I won't get any peace and quiet, I can raise the money again anyway.

"you could borrow my clothes if you want?" He offers, thinking I was bothered about the money.

"Eh? I'm already wearing your school shirt," I remind him.

"Well that's what friends do right? Help each other!" He grins, I stare at him for a while, isn't he being a bit too generous? And anyway, he puts his name in all his shirts, so considering the stripping habit I've been having lately it isn't the best idea.

"Ugh... I guess?" I say trying to sound thankful, he grins even more "anyway, it doesn't bother me that much, I can get the money back working at Wendy's families restaurant, thanks anyway," he giggles a bit "what?"

"you just admitted we were friends!" He jumps up. I did? Oh crap I did! How did I not realise that? God, I'm starting to think Natsu's sneakier that Loke.

"...whatever, just get out of here princess I'm not in the mood for small talk,"

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!"

"But you make such a cute girl," I grin at him, trying to hold back my laugh.

"That was a dare...stripper!" He shouts back at me, a laugh hidden in his angry voice that causes my grin to widen "you wish I was a stripper," I reply sitting back mumbling.

"I do not! Ugh, whatever, I'm going getting the others," He storms off, his face slightly red. I sigh and lye back on the bench and watch the cloudless sky. What a moron.

* * *

"So you need to work?" Wendy asks as she welcomes me in, I've leant the wig again, just in case. I came when I realised a hundred wouldn't get me far for clothes, since they're so expensive these days, it's like they want everybody to run round naked, but I'm pretty sure that's illegal.

"Yeah, if it's okay sis," I confirm pulling the wig off, I'll put it back on when I leave.

"Sure! Just let me tell mum," she runs off into the kitchen as I sit down in her living room. I met Wendy when I first came to live with my mum, Ur. She was living with mum because she was pretty much in the same situation I'm in now. Her parents went missing, though, with mum being police she found them in about a month. But in that time me and Wendy got used to being in the brother sister possession so she made me promise that she will be my sister. Ur was going to find out what happened to my birth mother as well, she had told me, but I begged her to let me live with her. Well, that's what Wendy always says when she's trying to tease me.

I look around the room; I'm in some of the pictures that hand on the wall, so is mum. Our families are pretty close, so we always went on trips together. I remember the first time me and Wendy went to the beach, it rained the full time we were there (because that's my luck), so mum made us camp out in the rain, it was one of the best experiences I've ever had.

Wendy comes running back in, she jumps on the seat next to me "she said you can work every Monday and Friday, as long as you don't wear the wig,"

I laugh "it's only so the social workers don't see me,"

"who was the gir- I mean, guy you were with? Your boyfriend?" she asks in a mocking tone.

"No, why do you think I'm gay?" I ask, remembering what she had said when she didn't know it was me.

"I dunno... maybe its because two of your best friend are girls and you don't even flirt with them like Loke does,"

"why are you comparing me to that pervert?" I joke "and there is nothing wrong with having girls as friends, or I wouldn't be friends with you..."

"Yeah but I'm your SISTER! You can't flirt with me, that would be discussing Gray," she says rolling her eyes at me; she leant to do that from me.

"I'm not flirting with you! And it's not like I flirt with guys either," I remind her.

"yeah but if you were straight so would of made a move on Lucy... not so much Erza, I think she would rip your head off if you did," she says. I shrug, I've never really thought about that "and you and that guy seemed like a couple, that's why I thought she... he? Was your girlfriend,"

"Wendy I hate that dude, put me in a weird yaoi relationship all you want but please not with him," I say feeling a bit uncomfortable "he has a flying cat for gods sake!" I change the subject.

"he does!? I've always wanted one of them! I think a white one, a girl called Charles," she says, sitting back and staring at the ceiling, day dreaming.

"Isn't Charles a guy's name?" I ask.

"NO!" she defends her chosen name. I shrug, not wanting an argument (because she always wins) and sit back.

And that was Monday.

* * *

**Gray-Monday!**

**me-Monday!**

**gray-Monday!**

**me-MONDAY!**

**Natsu-what the hell?**

**me-we're having a monday-off**

**Erza-why?**

**me-I don't know... **

**Gray-MOONNNDDDAYYY!**

**me-MON-FRICKING-DAY!**

**Lucy-but its Thursday?**

**me-... -.- anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. heart ache

**oh hai, sorry I'm updating a bit late this time, I went shopping and then when I got back I was doing my manga and then my friend was staying over and yesterday my brother wouldn't get of the computer and before that I can't even remember...**

**so anyways, This chapter consists of a verrryyy confused Gray, and SHOCK HORROR! Natsu stalking him. It was verry fun to write, especialy Natsus rant about love. I'm trying to get Natsu to act like he has a chrush on Gray but at the same time seem straight to Gray, so if you could tell me if I did that well or how I could do it better on the reviews it would be much apreciated! **

**hope you hace fun reading this! and as always I don't own fairy tail, because lifes not that good to me *plays worlds smallest violin***

* * *

"Gray! Look at that one!" Natsu shouts pointing to a black short sleeve shirt that had a strangely familiar logo on it, it almost resembled a flame although it was blue. If you haven't knottiest by now I've gone shopping with the princess and his cat. I managed to raise about £300 more, and when I told Igneel that I was going shopping he jumped at the chance to force his son to go get some 'bonding time' with his 'friend'. Though I do honestly believe he just wanted to pink haired moron out the house, since all week he has been sprawling around on my bedroom floor along with his cat trying to start a conversation.

I on the other hand have took out week of seriously and have been studding, working and finding out new ways to block out the noise of attempted cooking in the kitchen. Though I had offered to cook Igneel only lets me do it on Thursdays, but I'm trying to teach Natsu how to cook in our cooking lessons at school, and he's not actually doing that bad. Except for the fires and everything I guess.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask looking over in his direction, happy is walking beside him, and though he agreed not to fly he's still on two legs instead of the normal four.

"It's awesome!" He replied "I bet it would really suit you, too, you suit the colour blue, it goes with your eyes," I feel embarrassment fly around in my stomach, goes with my eyes? When had he made this observation then? And why the hell is the thought of him looking at into my eyes make me feel so awkward?

"Y-yeah... maybe but it's not really my style..." I reply, changing my gaze as my cheeks heated up to a white knee length coat, now that was my style! I walked over and picked it up and saw Natsu follow from the corner of my eye.

"That's okay but there no blue on it..." Natsu mumbles behind me.

"Oh shut up! Shouldn't you be in the girl section anyway?" I ask annoyed by how the weird fuzzy feeling in my stomach increased when he said that.

"I'M NOT A FRICKING GIRL!" he shouts, getting the attention of a few passersby.

"Then why do you have pink hair?" I ask smirking at the red colour he had developed.

"its salmon..." he corrects me.

"keep telling yourself that princess," I say stuffing the coat into the basket that hung on my arm. I smiled at the boy to tell him that I was joking (though I do think the name princess suited him) and he smiled back.

* * *

Oh wow I'm getting too friendly with him. Well I guess I can't help it, you can't live with someone, go to school with them... pretty much get stalked by them, and not develop a small liking to the other, right? So... Yeah, I'm friends with Natsu; he's a pretty cool guy to be honest. Though I will never say that to his face or he will get hyper and maybe even destroy the building, and then I would have to pay, because I'm the responsible one.

I first admitted to myself we were friends a few days back, while he was rolling around on the floor and I was reading a book about the solar system, since we have a test when we get back. He rolled into the chair I was sat on and knocked me over. Of course he apologised about thirty times in a row looking scared when I didn't react, but after a while I felt myself laugh.

"Gray why are you laughing?" he asked cocking his head to the side, looking even more frightened than before.

"Because you look terrified, I'm not going to hurt you, it was an accident, right?" I asked, getting onto the chair he had knocked me off and smiling to him.

"Right! And friends forgive each other!" He jumped to his feet, looking exited and as if he was going to jump me for a hug or something stupid like that. He shook a thumb up and waved it in my face.

"Yeah, they do, now go back to rolling on the floor princess, I need to carry on studying,"

"IM NOT A PRINCESS!"

I would of normally gotten mad at whoever did it, even if it was Loke, But I guess I expected it off him or something because I didn't feel angry at all.

* * *

I pay for all the clothes I chose and walk out of the shop carrying three bags, "you hungry? I still have £25," I ask Natsu who was tying his shoe lace.

"YES! I'M SO HUNGY! THANK YOU GRAY!" He jumped up and tried to run off to the fast fool restaurant, though he had forgotten to tie his other shoe lace and went face first into the concrete floor. I stared at the non moving boy as he groaned out of pain and shook my head. "need help?" I ask making my way over to him.

"Please," he replied, pushing his self unsightly to reveal his noise bleeding. I sigh and help him up, once he was steady on his feet I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and wiped the blood from under his noise, once I had done that I gave him the tissue to keep any more blood from dripping down his face.

Natsu mumbled thanks, though he looked a bit bemused for some reason and turned to walk over to the restaurant, a lot slower this time.

I ordered a chicken burger and Natsu wanted a meal deal (and of course we got a fish burger for happy), it came to a total of £19.34. We took a seat and for a while it was silence as we ate. I couldn't help note how his eyes were fixed on me the whole time. Making the normally peaceful and calming silence very awkward.

"Ugh, what's with the confused face?" I ask breaking the quiet.

"Why are you being so nice Gray? It's really out of character..." Natsu mumbled "Not that I don't think you're nice or anything! You just don't normally like to show it..."

Come to think of it, he was right... why was I being so nice? I don't like to be nice, it gets the person you're being nice to thinking too much of you, and then they start to think they can trust you with anything and I'm not a fan of keeping secrets. All though at this moment in time I want Natsu to trust me with all he has, what's with that?

"Ugh... did I offend you? I'm sorry..." Natsu whispers.

"No, you're right, I just... don't know either..." I reply scratching the back of my head. I'm wearing the wig again, because Igneel is really protective over me he says every time I go out excluding school I have to wear this blonde thing.

"heh, could it be Grays in lo~~ve with somebody?" Happy says taking a break from his burger.

Natsu gasps "Oh no way! Who's the lucky g - *cough* person?" he asks grinning "weird, I didn't think you had emotions,"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?! First, Happy shouldn't talk in public; secondly, I'm NOT in love with ANYBODY! And third, I do have emotions basted!" I shout.

"I was joking Gray! But seriously, happy is right, you do seem to be showing the... symptoms of love..." Natsu smiles, followed by an 'AYE!' from his cat.

"Yeah? And what would they be?" I ask going back to my food.

"mood swings, that blush you have, being out of character... really generous..." He goes mumbling on with his self "Oh, you've never been in love before have you? So you wouldn't know! Ahh, right, do you have a weird fuzzy feeling in your belly?" he asks, not knotting my lack of interest.

I shrug, I'm defiantly not going to say that I only got it around him now am I? "how the hell would you know anyways? Have you been in love?" I ask, he nods "oh?"

"Yeah, I actually had a crush on Lucy at some point, but I got over it for some reason," He replies matter-of-factly.

"What's it like then?" I ask.

"well... you get the need to have their attention every minute of the day, when they're around you get embarrassed really easy, if they compliment you you get this really weird feeling in your stomach and go all red," he replies.

"..that sounds horrible!" I shout with a laugh. Though what I'm really thinking is 'oh crap, oh crap, I have a crush on... no way!'

"Not really, the only bad thing is if they don't like you ba-" he was interrupted by a certain gingers greeting with Lucy stood next to him, "whose this?" Loke asks pointing to me.

"I'm a cyborg from the future looking for a boy called Loke, whom I need to kill before he ruins mankind," I reply taking advantage of my wig for once.

"WHAT?"

"And I thought princess over there was an idiot..."

"STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS GRAY!" Natsu shouts standing up. "and I'm not an idiot!"

"Gray? You dye your hair?" I shake my head "its a wig?" I nod "why?"

"I felt like setting a trend, why else? And what? Are you and Lucy on a date?" I ask trying to change the subject. Said blonde turns the same colour as Natsus hair.

"N-no... are you?"

"Loke we're both guys," Natsu says, glancing at me with a laugh, and I see a tiny, and I mean tiny, blush covering his cheeks, an overall cute image. WAIT. WHAT!?

"and? Whats wrong with being gay?" Lucy asks with her hand on her hips "anyway I always thought Gray was gay..." I roll my eyes at that. As I said. All the girls think I'm gay (which, as it seems, is slowly becoming true).

"nothing's wrong with it but we're not, are we Gray?"

"why are you involving me in this?" I ask not wanting to answer that question, when I don't even know at the moment "Oh come on Gray!" He shouts "what happened to being nice?"

"I'm over it..." I reply sipping at my drink " call me when you've finished you're argument , tell me who wins, I'm going for a walk," I sigh.

* * *

**Natsu-Oh my god O.O**

**me-what!?**

**Natsu-My fries weren't cooked as much as they should be!**

**me-OH MY GOD!**

**Gray-there just fries?**

**Natsu-IF THERE WEREN'T FRIES FAST FOOD WOULD BE NOTHING!**

**Gray-but you would still eat it...**

**Natsu-...**

**Erza-I don't like fast food**

**all-:O**

**Erza-got a problem with that?**

**me-N-no E-Erza... ahahah... anyway, QUETION! who thinks that Natsu is at his cutest with Gray?**

**Natsu-huh?**

**me-answer in the reviews please! see you next time (probaly tomorrow)**


	6. lonely boy

**hey! as I said i would update today :'D though this isn't the hole of the chapter I wanted to write because of that, but oh well, its still pretty long. **

**anywayz, in this chapter Natsu and Gray are so cute for some reason! I don't know why though! **

**agh, better hurry, I dont own fairy tail bla bla bla**

* * *

"so? Who won?" I ask as the trio approach me, after half an hour. Yeah, Natsu and Lucy were arguing about Natsus sexuality for half an hour. Probably because there both so god damned stubborn, I mean hell, I'm stubborn too, but I don't fight for half an hour just to protect my values. Well, I would with Natsu I guess...

Lucy grins and puts her hand up and the pink haired boy looks around like he doesn't want to acknowledge my reaction. My eyes widen "oh?" I ask, so does this mean Natsu was gay? Well, even if he wasn't I have a feeling Lucy would of won anyway, I've had this argument with her before, and Loke has, and she proved us both wrong. I guess the girls obsessed with yaoi.

"She wouldn't let me win!" Natsu shouts "I'm not gay!"

"yeah you are Natsu, don't deny it, it will only cause you more heart ache and pain!" Lucy shouts, and I swear I saw stars in her eyes for a moment. I snigger "yeah princess don't deny it,"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Natsu shouts stamping on the floor "and it's not as if you can say anything is it?"

"Hmm? Oh right, because I have said the words 'I am not gay' to you before have I?" I ask, faking a intrigued expression and cocking my head to the left. Lucy reacts to that sentence by yelping and throwing her arms around me "Lucy I wasn't coming out of the closet, there's no need to act all exited..."

"so you are?" I shrug "C'mon man you can't not know!"

"You want me to be?" I ask grinning; I see his face go red "NO! I'm just interested because we're friends and all that... Gray where the hell is your shirt?"

"GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

That night was the party, and as I thought Natsus awesome dad let us go, because he's that awesome (I'm a tiny bit hyper here... can you tell?) and I wore the coat I bought today, because that is also awesome.

When we get there the house is pact, and I'm pretty sure Loke doesn't know half of these people. We go straight to his room, where he, Lucy and Erza are hiding from the drunks. Yeah, the party had only just started and there was way too many drunks, on my way up stairs a few girls attached themselves to my arm, and I swear when a girl does that getting them off you is like trying to bend a gold bar.

"Why hello, arrive together again?" Lucy asks grinning, great, she isn't going to let her victory go now is she?

"Yeah, we live-"

"Close together," I interrupt the pink haired boy "we ran into each other on the way here, right princess?" I elbow him, to hint that he should go along with it. I don't know what Lucy would do if she figured out we were living in the same house at the minute, her head would probably explode or something like that. "Ugh, yeah?" Natsu said, to confused to complain about the princess comment I guess, or maybe he's getting used to it.

"Yeah, right," Lucy replies, looking like she doesn't believe it.

"Luce, leave the lover boys alone," Loke jokes and I elbow him in the stomach, not hard enough to cause any internal bleeding or anything... just enough to make him regret what he said. "What are you talking about? 'Lover boys'?" Erza asks, I look at the guy clutching his stomach and raise an eyebrow.

"These two are making fun out of princess because he likes me," I joke grinning.

"I DO NOT!" Natsu replies trying to hit me, but I push him before he could. Truth is, I don't mind the thought of him... and me... yeah, I don't think I can finish that sentence without turning pure crimson, and I don't want to do that. But if what Lucy and Loke were saying were true I wouldn't mind, because, honestly, I guess the feeling would be mutual. Agh, enough of that talk, I can't live on what ifs.

"So, what you got planned Loke?" I ask holding Natsu back still.

"Truth or dare!" he shouts. How did I guess?

I sigh and let go of Natsu, sending him falling face first for the second time today. Lucy ran to console him but I put an arm out to stop it. "Grrraaayyy what the heeelll?" he groans flipping onto his back and retching to his forehead he hit on the fall. And like before he was bleeding, luckily, after earlier I kind of gathered this would happen and stuffed some tissues into my pocket before we left. So I throw him a packet "seriously how many times are you going to do that?" I ask as he reached to wipe the blood.

I sat on a chair in the corner of the room waiting for the dumb game to get going. I'm never a real team player in this sort of stuff and I don't suspect today will be any different. Natsu sits next to Lucy, I wonder if he still likes her? He did say that he didn't anymore but people do deny who they like. I'm not going to tell anyone I like him right?

"right, who wants to start?" Loke asks looking around.

"I will," Erza puts her hand up "Urm... Lucy, Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Lucy replies.

"Is it true you fancy Loke?" Erza asks smiling evilly, I look over to my friend whose eyes widened at the question. And why wouldn't they? Whoever isn't surprised to find out their best friend might like-like them I would like to meet. Lucy blushes "I... y-yeah, it's true..." she replies biting her lip nervously.

"R-right then... ugh, your go then Luce," Loke says, his face red and voice full of embarrassment and joy.

"Right! Gray! Truth or dare!" she shouts pointing to me.

"... dare," I reply, not intending to do whatever she tells me to. "I dare you to kiss Natsu!" she shouts, and I did kind of expect that from her so I just sigh "It's against the rules to involve kissing and if the dare were to involve two people it's called a 'double dare'," I reply, looking at Natsu from the corner of my eye who was staring nonstop at Lucy, in an expression that read 'what the fuck?!'.

Lucy tuts "you're such a buzz kill... hmm, I dare you to ask your crush out!" Oh crap I wasn't expecting that, and I'm sure my face showed it so it wasn't as if I could say I didn't have one. The room stayed silent for a while as I pondered an excuse or a reason that dare violated the rules. I considered for a moment saying I was getting an arranged marriage but Natsu would know that was a lye and bug me about it later. Oh god what do I do? "Well...?" she asks, becoming in-patient. What did I do to deserve this?

I sigh "I'll do it in this month, is that good enough for you?" I ask gritting my teeth. There were a few gasps around the room. I mentally slap myself. My plan is that she will forget it by the end of this month and we can all go on with me being my normal emotionless self, but a massive flaw in my fool proof plan is that Lucy NEVER forgets anything she wants.

"YES THAT IS MORE THAT ENOUGH GRAY!" Lucy shouts running over to hug me, I sigh and keep still as she squeezes me until I almost choke.

"who is it?" I hear Loke ask beside me.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you that," I reply sarcastically, narrowing my eyes.

"well we're going to find out soon enough, so I say we shall keep it a surprise," Erza says, and of course everybody agrees with her.

So now its my turn... "Natsu, truth or dare!" I shout, with a dare in mind, and I know he's going to say dare because he knows what I would ask him if he said truth, and of course I'm right, he mutters dare. "I dare you to come to school dressed as a girl tomorrow!" I shout, a wave of laughter is triggered, starting with Loke and ending in Erza.

"NO WAY!" Natsu shouts back.

"hey, you have to, even I'm doing my dare and in my opinion it's a lot worse than that," I reply shrugging. Everybody starts cheering Natsu on until he nods. The return of female Natsu! Woo! Unless he goes back on his promise which I wouldn't really hold to him, if anything that would be a good thing since he would stick up for me when I don't complete the dare Lucy gave me.

* * *

A while later Loke, Lucy and Erza are drunk. So I and princess are the only sober ones. Though I must say, even if it is amusing seeing a drunken Erza beat them up for it I'm not a fan of watching Lucy and Loke kiss. But tomorrow will show the effects of that, right? And I think they're going to regret even drinking a bit in the morning.

"so who is it?" Natsu asks. I jump slightly, not expecting him to speak since we were in the middle of watching Loke being beaten into ashes. "why should I tell you?" I ask, knowing that he meant my crush.

"because we're friends!" he shouts, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"...when are you going to stop using that as an excuse? Because if I have to I'll stop being your friend," I warn him.

"But I hardly know anything about you!" he shouts "I don't even know the reason you're living with me and dad, or who that girl we went to meet was, pfft, I don't even know your damn sexuality,"

"and that's because it's for me to know and you to find out, maybe," I reply. He seemed really annoyed for some reason, maybe because Lucy and Loke had hooked up. It seems like a good reason to get annoyed if your crush likes somebody else I guess. "Yeah? Well... why? At least tell me why you're so secretive, please Gray,"

I ignore him, because I don't want to tell him that I don't know myself. I've always been like this, so how should I know?

He shouts me again and I turn to face him, and he looks really annoyed but also a bit upset, I feel slightly guilty "what?" I ask, trying to sound annoyed.

"do you not trust me or something?" He asks.

"I don't trust anybody so don't get offended," I sigh "I think we better get going princess, c'mon,"

* * *

I can't sleep. I don't know why I'm thinking about it now but I'm really missing my mum and its really affecting me. I'm actually afraid if I go to sleep in case she comes back when I'm asleep, god I'm pathetic. I've never felt so... lonely; actually, I've never been lonely before. Or maybe I was so used to the feeling that I thought it was normal, because now I've got Natsu as my friend life feels a lot more bearable... oh my.. How cliché does that sound?

But seriously, it feels like time is going slow, and my chest feels empty, why the hell did I let that moron get under my skin? And why is it that god hates me? I know that you have to go through though times to be happy but this is just taking the piss.

I get out of bed planning on talking a short walk. But when I get out of the room I see a blue hue under Natsus door. Without thinking my hand nocks and opens the door to reveal the boy sat on his bed playing games "Gray? What's up?" he asks, Happy is curled up beside him, slightly snoring.

"I can't sleep..." I reply, he tilts his head a tiny bit in a confused manner "and I was wondering if you'd like to talk for a bit?"

"sure? Just sit anywhere; I'm just playing the Sims..." He replies, I sit on his bed next to him. I don't have a clue what I'm doing "so is there something specific you want to talk about or just chat?" he asks and I turn to face him.

"you know earlier when you asked why I'm staying here?" I ask.

"yeah..."

"well it's because my mu... well, legal guardian has gone missing.." I say. Why am I telling him this?

* * *

**me-awe :')**

**Lucy-SO CUTE! X'D**

**Natsu-what?**

**Gray-...Natsu you basterd!**

**Natsu-what!?**

**Gray-you made me feel this horrible feeling!**

**Natsu-you mean emotion Gray?**

**Grau- -.-'**

**me-anywayz... how do you think natsu should respond? (no, he cannot just randomly kiss gray and admit his love for him, that would spoil my plot!) reweiw with your ideas, if not I will just go with tha floowwww**


	7. I think

**hello! so, I am seriosly happy with the responce of the last chapter, because you are all so good to me! and if you liked that I think you're all gonna go mad because of the cuteness in this chapter. I feel like repling to some comments, because I dont want you all thinking you're being ignored do I?**

**theabridgedkuriboh-**

Truth or dare is the best...until it's your turn. But Natsu and his curiosity is adorable. **- I know! I love Natsu when he's being all curios, and if I was trying to keep a secrot from him I would fail miserably XD**

**darkhuntressxir**

he might say he feel sorry for him, let him stay as long as it needed and help gray find his mum.. **- I hope you're glad to hear I took your advise :'3**

**dreamscometrue410**

It's good. You portrayed it well :)- **I showed off to my friends with this review, thank you!**

**Jigoku-to-Hana**

I LOVE IT! can u make the next chapter Natsu actually wear girls uniform to school? I CAN'T WAIT! - **return of the cross dressing Natsu eh? I did say I wouldn't but I'll make him wear a girls wig, just for you XD**

**Gravind Divine**

This is awesomest (is that a word? 0.o) Story i've read so far! I love this pairing and you have done it justice! Please update soon! I cant wait to read more! -** OF COURSE IT'S A WORD! and reading your comment at school made it bearable *hugs* **

**okay! now I've got that out the way, lets get on with the cutest thing I have ever wrote in the history of my writing! It's turned me all cute and girly though... better go do some manly things!**

* * *

"...I'm so sorry Gray I shouldn't have had a go at you for not telling me..." Natsu says, his eyes were full of guilt and pity. That wasn't the reply I was expecting... I don't actually know what I was expecting but it wasn't an apology. He didn't do anything wrong, anybody would be curios, right? So he shouldn't feel sorry.

"huh? No you shouldn't be, I'm just not very trusting," I reply smiling "...I... you're the first person I've ever trusted except for mum," I say awkwardly, mentally shooting myself after.

Natsu smiles "are you half asleep? You're being very honest..." he asks and I shrug, that is probably true... "Anyway, do you have any idea what happened?"

I shake my head "I think she might have been taken hostage, it happened when I was little but they didn't tell me because I was too young, so I think that's why I haven't been told anything,"

"No news at all?" I shake my head "... hmm, where was she going?"

"Why?" I ask.

"We might be able to find her," Natsu smiles "I know people,"

My eyes widen "Really? She was on a mission in Era," I say exited.

"Right, I'll make some calls tomorrow... are you okay? You look a little pail..." He says tilting his head slightly.

"I'm amazing! Thank you so much Natsu!" I shout and he laughs.

"so does this mean you will tell me who your crush is?" I push him off his bed.

* * *

My eyes take quite a while to adjust to the light. For once I'm not being rudely awoken... wait... when did I even fall asleep? Agh, my chest feels heavy... what the hell is on my chest? I look down but my eyes are still blurry and watery, I can still see a lot of pink though. Oh. Pink? Something pink is on my chest. Ha, oh great, I fell asleep in Natsus room didn't I? Oh I hope to god his dad doesn't try to wake him up. That would be awkward to explain.

The last thing I remember was watching Natsu play the sims on his PS3 and him trying to pry out my crush, which didn't succeed. And then what? I fell asleep? Why the hell didn't he wake me up!? Oh no, when someone falls asleep in your room you don't wake them, you use their chest as a fricking pillow!

Oh wow he's close... seriously; his hair is tickling my chin. And I can feel the blood rush though my body at twice the normal speed. Oh god this is not good. What happens when he wakes up? Just go on like nothing happened? I CAN'T DO THAT! I'm not going to be able to get this out of my head for YEARS never mind seconds! Am I over reacting by any chance? Yeah, of course I am.

"Gray?" That's not Natsus voice... HAPPY! Damn this is not my day.

"H-happy?" I ask surprised. I completely forgot about the cat.

"What are you doing in Natsus room?" The cat asks, he's stood right next to my head and looks completely bemused.

"I must have fallen asleep in here... but princess here fell asleep on me so it's not all my fault..." I say, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"why don't you just wake him up?" Happy asks " I CAN HELP!"

"N-no no! Wait!" Too late, happy shout Natsu and his eyes slightly flicker open and they flash to me before he sits up and wipes his eyes.

"Hey Gray," he says "what time is it?"

I pause "ugh, half past five..." so he is actually going on like nothing happened? Or is it not a big deal to 'normal' people? Because I for one would go completely insane if I woke up on a guys chest.

"Oh... why'd you wake me up happy?" He asks the blue cat.

"Gray looked uncomfortable," he replied "I don't know why, It looked very cosy from where I was standing..."

"maybe because I had a guy asleep on my chest? And your hair is very tickly..." I say in defence and Natsu laughs in response.

"sorry about that, didn't want to wake you up..." He replies with a shrug "right, better get ready for school!"

* * *

As I thought Natsu didn't do his dare. Well, he did wear a wig, but that's not exactly dressing as a girl is it? Though, I do have an excuse to call him princess now, so he can't have a go at me for it. And so we did get a few strange looks on our way to school, but they stopped when I glanced at them. Wimps. I don't get why people are scared at me... it's not like I've beaten than many people up...

A boys arm extends in front of me. I sigh and look to my left to see Gajeel, he ran the school news paper alongside Lucy and is a trouble causer. The only reason he's allowed a extended circular activity if because the teachers are scared of him.

Once in class Natsu greeted the boy like they had already met, and surprise-surprise they had. When I asked him about it later he told me him, Loke and Gajeel had gone to the same primary school together, Until Natsu had to move out for a while because of money trouble. So that also explained why the sudden move of school, because he's not exactly a miss-behaving teen so it was un-likely he was expelled or anything like that.

"Gray, can I talk to you in privet?" He asks scowling down at me. I turn to Natsu and shrug, as if telling him to go on without me. Though I doubt Gajeel recognised the princess, unless in their last school he was famous for cross dressing or something... and I wouldn't put it past him exactly.

I follow Gajeel for a while, we're not friends but Erza kicked him into shape before he could try to touch me, so I'm not scared. And no, I'm not saying I rely on Erza for my fights, because I don't.

"What is it then?" I ask once he stops at a cafe. So he's planning on making me skip school, eh? Oh well, doesn't bother me, my grades are good enough, and its not like they can complain to my parent's is it? The least they could do is get Natsu to scold me and I would find that fun if anything.

"What do you think of Natsu?" He asks, he has his recorder out. So he's doing a report on Natsu is he? Well, may as well go along with it, I don't see any way this will hurt him.

I shrug "He's alright, I found him pretty annoying at first but I don't anymore... Yeah, We're really good friends," I reply and he nods.

"what about his hair?"

"eh? Uh...that he has cool hair I guess... he says its salmon but I'm sure its pink... but it suits him,"

"Is he stupid to you?"

I feel slight anger at that comment but calm myself by digging my nails into my palm with a fist "No, he is not stupid,"

"Okay, worst aspect?"

"He doesn't have any..." I say narrowing my eyes, that's a stupid question, if I'm his friend I wouldn't say anything behind his back. Is he planning something? Is Lucy trying to get me to admit my feelings or something? Nah, Gajeel wouldn't help Lucy. What am I thinking?

"Lastly, his best aspect..."

"hmm... it is his positive attitude and trusting personality," I reply.

"Okay, you can leave now," He says getting a laptop out of his bag and attaching it to the recorder with a wire. I wonder what he's doing but shrug it off; I don't see any point to messing with us.

* * *

As I've told you before, not much happens with my life. And I think you can tell that Natsu doesn't get full on angry at me, we have arguments, yeah, but only because they're fun. So what happened at dinner was the least thing I was expecting. After all, not many fight's break out at fairy tale high that are serious, that's why the teachers never interfere.

So, I was walking along the corridor with Loke when I hear my name being called by a familiar voice. And it was safe to say that it was clearly Natsus because nobody else has a loud mouth like that. I turn to see a very angry Natsu running towards me, he had ditched the wig.

Before I could tell what was going on he pinned me to the wall, restricting the movement in my legs. Normally I would be prepared for this sort of thing happening, Yeah, it's normal for people to target me, trying to prove themselves to their friends and everything. But when I hear that voice or see that face all my reflexes seem to melt away, and I turn into the most trusting thing I've ever been. On the one of moment this could happen, like when some of the hardest pupils target me, I can normally get out, but this time there's two things stopping me. One, he is abnormally strong, and two, I've turned into a petty love struck teen because of how close he is stood. Damn emotions.

"Natsu?" I ask, holding his wrists that were gripping the coaler of the shirt he lent me.

"What the hell Gray?! I thought we were friends!" He shouts, I see tiny tears in his eyes and I melt even more. Oh god what is wrong with me!?

"w-what are you talking about? We are!" I reply, I see Loke run off, and I know why. He isn't being a wimp, he's getting Erza.

"then why did you say all this to Gajeel?" he asks, letting one hand go and reaching into his pocket to get the recorder I had seen that morning. But didn't I say all good things? The recording starts to play 'what do you think of Natsu?' 'he's annoying, he doesn't have any friends and has stupid pink hair,'. The tones don't match up, though with the monotone voice I was using you can't tell unless you have really good hearing. That son of a bitch! He mixed my words up! What the hell does he gain from that?!

"Thats not what I said Natsu! He mixed the audio up!" I defend myself, Oh crap I feel small tears prick at my eyes. I blink them back and I don't think he knottiest.

"Oh sure, why would Gajeel lie to me?"

"and why would he ask me that and record it for no reason?" I ask, a little hurt that he would trust that basted over me... but I guess he has a reason to so I can't hold it too him. He drops the recorder and fists my shirt once again, pushing me more so I find it hard to breath.

I see Erza run in, about to pull Natsu off me until I put my hand up to signal her to stop. What can I do? I know I can get through to him, because deep down he does trust me, that's why he has tears in his eyes, that are glazed with denial.

I end up rapping my arms around him and trying my best to take him into a hug. I see surprise in his eyes just before I rest my head on his shoulder and his grip weakens "moron, you know if I was going to insult it I'd say it to your face," I mumble into his hair, slightly blushing as he took me in his arms as well. I feel a tear slide down his cheek "B-beacause... I think I'm in love with you..."

* * *

**me-*noes bleed* goddamn it!*punches Gray***

**Gray-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! YOU JUST RUINED THE MOMENT!**

**me-I need to regain my manly-ness**

**Natsu-b-but you're a girl? and you sound like elfman...**

**Erza-*wiping noes bleed* there is nothing wrong with a manly woman**

**me-hey where's Lu- Oh.**

**Lucy-*passed out in a pool of blood***

**me-should of saw that coming... *cough* HEY! YOU! STRANGER! **

**?-yeah?**

**me-take care of the end bit while i take her to hospital...**

**i leave**

**?-urm... review? and she dosent own this, and she didn't noes bleed in real life, honest, **

**Gray-you suck at this**

**?- :'(**


	8. love over anger

**I'm back! sorry my friends for leaving you on such a sudden moment, but I got banned from the computer, for being late all the time. But on the bright side, ITS A NEW CHAPTER!**

**on another note, does anybody think I would write good death note fanfiction? I have a plot in my head (I can't write with out plots X_X ) and I was wondering... anyway, if you do think so please tell me in a rewiew, or a pm, which ever you like. **

**This chapter is... well, meant to keep you all in suspence, at first you will hate me, but don't worry, cliff hangers arent my thing (unless they're mild, like last time).**

**And in it GRAYS A FRICKING BAD ASS! CALL THE POLICE! *runs around hyperly* I've been hyper all week. people have been having a go at me and I've been like 'I like penguins...'. pfft. what ever, I'm not weird.**

**shortish chapter because.. well, its hard to keep people in suspence for long. because it's really hard not to write what you want.**

**I don't own fairytail, if I did why the hell am I writing fanfiction?!**

* * *

Yeah. I just said that, you weren't hearing- Ugh. Reading things. I just told that son-of-a-bitch (not saying Igneel's one, he's not a bitch) that I loved him. Loved him. Nothing has been said yet though, he just stiffened slightly but we're still hugging (we have been for... five minutes?) and he hasn't made any discussed noises or started shouting 'YOU'RE GAY O.M.G!' like I expected Lucy to be doing right now. Though she's not, just staring at us with stars in her fan girl eyes.

Piercing fan girl eyes that look like she's going pounce on you and stab you, just so you die together happy. Or at least that is what she told me last time she looked at me like that and I asked why it looked like I was going to die. I can literally see death radiating from her.

Loke, on the other hand, is looking straight into my eyes in triumph. And oh lord it is hurting my pride. The amount of times I told him I would never love, and that I didn't like Natsu, I guess it makes me look like a massive hypocrite. And a dick.

Finally, Erza looks like I just shot a kitten. Well, I don't blame her, it's not every day you see someone pinning somebody to a wall, go to save them to be stopped, just so they can hug there abuser and confess their un-dying love. Not that I said my love was in any un-dying, I lost a lot of my pride today and admitting that would be... well, too embarrassing.

I feel Natsu tighten his grip around me before (finally) letting go. He smiles at me. Did he hear what I said? He must of right? It's not like I whispered it. I mean... the hole school knows now! That I'm in love with Natsu dragneel and he doesn't react? Maybe this could be a good thing... The confession _was_ just a spur of the moment thing (not that it isn't true but whatever) and I also got rid of my dare! This could actually work to my advantage!

"I think we should go see Gajeel," Natsu says, his trade mark grin returning. Oh wow, that made me feels empty.

"yeah, I think we should," I say, deciding that from now on I will use my mask I wore for years on end until I can be certain whether or not he heard me. Again I said it pretty loud and he did react by tensing a little. Oh god this is going to kill by brain. Did he hear or not? Am I happy or not?

So, grabbing my wrist Natsu started to lead me to where I assume Gajeel is. No words being spoken, but I did make a note that there was a layer of sweat glazing his (strangely soft) palm. The walk was quite short actually; I see how he kept his anger up now. Because whenever I'm angry as hell (usually after school) I'm calm after I walk home. And, yeah, I'm stubborn as hell, and I try my best to stay angry, but it fails, pretty epically.

Though if the person that made me angry was right around the corner they would end up in hospital, just saying.

Anyway, we walk in to the office that was the base of the school news paper to see Gajeel typing away on his computer. I'm seriously jelose of his speed, when I'm on the compter it's like I don't understand anything anymore. How do people memorise where all the keys are? Same with guitars... piano... or maybe I just have bad hand eye co-ordination...

"Gajeel." Natsu says, his voice is pure anger. I realise now that when he confronted me he wasn't as angry as I thought, he was sad. I had never seen Natsu sad before that. He was just a bundle of fun that I thought was annoying as hell but couldn't help get accustom to. Yeah, the world needs to take him in their arms. No matter how messed up and sick the world is the good still need to have the gift of his presence. Because no matter how much you deny it, you're jealous of Natsu's qualities.

As soon as the black haired boy turned to face us I felt my blood start to boil in my body. Why the fuck would he do that to Natsu? I don't really care about me, but if he had a problem with me I would be glad to fight him again, and I wouldn't care if he won, because that's not in my nature. As I said, I'm stubborn.

But if it's not about me what the hell has he got a problem with? I really don't see Natsu doing anything to upset anyone, especially a childhood friend. So what the hell was this jack ass thinking? I am so goddamned close to punching him in the face and not holding back (as I tend to do).

"Natsu. What is it? I'm busy." Gajeel replied with a sigh. I decide I had to punch something before I punch somebody, and hit the wall at full force. The skin on my knuckles slightly rips but I really couldn't be less bothered. Pain has never gotten to me, I would rather have physical scars than hold it all in and get a mental scar. Skin fucking heals. Get over it. "Gray?"

"That's me, now listen. To what. He says. I don't care if you're stronger than me I'll still kick your arse."

"Gajeel, what did I do to you to make you hate me so much?" Natsu asks, I see his eyes flicker to my knuckles and show concern, but I shrug. Just a tiny bleed, nothing big.

"What do you mean?" the ebony haired boy asks, faking an innocent face, but on him it just looks retarded, or maybe that's just because I hate him, either way it's true.

"you know full well what he means basted!" I shout, getting ever so close to killing him with the stapler on his desk... what? You can kill people with staplers...

I see a trace of fear in the boy's eyes and resist the urge to grin.

"what ever... I hate you because you left without saying good bye," he replies. I have to admit I wasn't expecting _that_. But a small sob story won't calm me down. Though, I know quite well Natsu is very different. So I just roll my eyes and watch the two 'talk it out'.

The talk actually ended in Gajeel crying, me as well, you know how hard it was to hold back my laughter? The 'bad ass of the school' was in tears because of my princess over there. I swear to god if he's starting to fall for Natsu I won't hold back. Not in earth, hell, heaven and in between.

Now me and Natsu are walking home, Natsu smiling to his self because he 'made a new friend'. Me pretty pissed because Natsu didn't kick his arse, which he could. Seriously, you underestimate him... or maybe I did. Still, whatever.

We have the plan on my begging like hell to Wendy's mother for extra pay. And I know she'll give it me, it was actually me who volunteered to work for them because she always gave me £50 every month, and I thought that wasn't really a good idea.

"Gray." Natsu says, sounding serious. Oh, great, what did I do now? Think something wrong? I'M JUST BLOODY WALKING!

"Yeah?" I say looking back to him, he's tying his shoe lace so I can't see if he looks angry or not.

"Did you say you loved me earlier?" He asks. My heart stops for a second. Oh for god's sake, as if one confession wasn't embarrassing enough, I have to do it again just because he wasn't sure he heard me right? I know I sound angry but trust me, I just turned pure crimson, head to toe.

"Ugh... y-yeah..." I stutter. I'm not going to lie. It probably took him the same amount of courage to even ask.

"As a friend or more?" He asks, his voice is monotone. That's not a good sign is it? Or is it? Maybe he's just trying to hide any embarrassment? I small slightly at the thought. Even Natsu, of all people, wears a mask from time to time. It's not a good thing I guess, but it makes me feel slightly better about myself knowing that even the happiest person I know has his moments. Selfish, I know.

"Natsu, I don't tell friends I love them," I reply trying to sound confident. I read somewhere that makes you sound more attractive...

He stands up, his head still hung down and raps his arms around me "I love you too, Gray," He says. His cheek rubs mine and I can feel it was slightly wet. Had he been crying? I hope not. Nobody should cry for an idiot like me. I return the hug and rub his back, letting his words sink in before I react stupidly. And, lord, I know why he reacted like he did. This is the best day of my life.

* * *

**me-*hugs Natsu***

**Gray-why'd he get a hug? when I said it you PUNCHED me!**

**me-I didn't have a cutness overload this time, so it's a kinda compliment if you think about it?**

**Natsu-*hugs back***

**Erza-*joins hug***

**Lucy (SHE RECOVERD!)-*joins hug***

**Gray- -_- oh what the hell, screw it *hugs***

**me-JOIN THE HUG MY CHILDEN! also, it's my birthday on sunday, and its star wars day sataday, and bank holiday on monday! good times for me? I even get a sleep over friday :') anyway, can I get some birthday love? I'll try my best to update befor then, but I'm late a hell ova lot... pfft, what ever, who cares if it ruins my future? *aqward laugh***


	9. Gray vs Natsu

**I'm back and a year older! wa-hey! **

**sorry for the long gap, this chapter didn't start as easy as the others but once I overcame that I guess it just... flowed, none stop, well obviously it did stop or I won't be posting it but what ever...**

**anyway, this is the begining of the end! D: but only the begining, there is still a few more chapters and who knows? maybe even a sequel? but once I'm good enough I'll definatly do a one shot dedicated to this, If ya know what I mean *nudge nudge***

**In this chapter a compitition is started! and you guys can vote to give either Natsu or Gray a point, just reveiw on how you would like them to gain the point and I will write it in the next chapter!**

**warning-from now on there will be a lot of mentioning of yaoi, seme and uke, but that comes with the genre of boy love, right guys? nothing dirty though. maybe a kiss but not getting your hopes up *wink wink***

**thanks for the happy birthdays and hugs! **

**I don't own fairytale, but I own the plot! (*yells hyperly* PPPLLLLOOOOTTT!)**

* * *

I know it sounds weird but before Natsu I had never actually held anyone's hand. So I guess when the both of us strolled into my sister's house that may be why her eyes widened. But I have a feeling it was because she was getting ready to scream 'told ya so' in my face once she had confirmed my and Natsus relationship.

After his confession of love to me, it wasn't as weird as I expected it to be. Like how they say love can ruin a friend ship and all that, I don't think that's true. The only thing that's changed is there's a hell ova lot more physical contact and 'I love you' s. I mean, god, I haven't hugged anyone this much in my life, and now suddenly its hugs galore! I hope Lucy doesn't think this means she can hug me. Because that is so not happening.

"Hey Wendy!" Natsu shouts over to my sister.

"...are you that guy who was in drag?" Wendy asks, cocking her head slightly and causing me to snigger.

"...yeah..." Natsu admits, looking a bit annoyed but still smiling. I cough because of the amount of laughing I had gone through and straiten my clothes, surprise surprise my tops still on! "Wendy can you get your mum to give me some early pay?" I ask.

"how much?" she asks, still staring at our linked hands. I can't help but smirk even though I know she's going to be on my back for this later. But there's no point dreading what is bound to happen. It's not like she's going to kill us or anything, just obsess like the fangirl she is.

"about three weeks worth," I reply and she runs off, well, walks off quite quickly staring at us confused but it's easier to say run.

I fall back on the couch pulling Natsu with me, because he was just awkwardly standing there, like he didn't belong, and he most certainly well does. It's just when Wendy finally 'clicks' we will be eaten alive. What is it with girls and this yaoi obsession? It's really weird... well, I guess it's like guys and... well, strait guys and yuri. But it is just weird. To me anyway.

"she's nice..." Natsu says after straitening himself "... so how'd ya know her?"

"my sister... well, more like step sister I guess," I reply rapping an arm around his –strangely slim- waist and pulling him down so he's leaning on me "I thought you knew that?"

He shakes his head "You never told me, every time I brought it up you mentioned how I was in drag," He answers with a yawn, he better not fall asleep on me... "anyway, I like her,"

"she is very likeable, but she will chew our heads off soon," I say stroking his pink hair.

"huh?"

Wendy's mum ended up giving us £500, even when I only asked for £100 but she said 'an early birthday present' when it's nowhere near my birthday, but I can't complain I guess. She did it out of kindness and kindness shouldn't go with out being praised, so I hugged her and said thanks. I swear I have to get out of the habit of hugging people.

So we got the train, which cost about £10 after getting changed. It was pretty empty really, probally because it's a school day and everyone's home 'chilling'. I can't just 'chill' though, it gets on my nerves and I end up punching something out of boredom, so I'm always doing something, mainly cooking.

After I had to follow my princess to the destination, which he still hadn't told me about, but I had to trust him. Especially how he's now my boyfriend. I think. But the hole 'I love you' 'I love you too' thing- along with how we are holding hands- kind of hands its self onto a plate for you doesn't it? It defiantly wasn't a case of friend zone. But I guess I still need to ask him on a date.

"Gray?" Natsu calls me while staring at the phone in his hand, the one that wasn't in mine.

"yeah?"

"What's a uke?" he asks looking back at me "Lucy just called me your uke?"

I try to hide both my blush and laughter "ah... well, just tell her to fuck off!" I shout. Is this what it's like when parents are having 'the talk' with their kids? Wow, I now feel sorry for mum when I was seven.

"okay, but what does it mean?" he says typing into his phone.

"W-well... okay, you know how babys are made, right?" he nods "and you know the womans role in all that?" another nod "well, it's sort of the male version of that..."

"o-oh... then why the hell am I it?" he asks annoyed "you're totally my Uke!"

I can't believe I'm having this conversation "yeah, that pink hair of yours is very manly," I reply with a laugh.

"we'll see who's the uke soon, wont we?" he grins. I let the words comprehend in my head so I won't blush, he better be bloody joking! For now anyway... Agh, mind out of gutter Gray! This would never of happened before him... damned Natsu.

"shut up, princesses aren't meant to be perverted Natsu," I say confidently, I am not letting him be the bloody seme. It is on! A silent battle of manliness has been vowed and the prise will be... well, you can work that out for yourself right? God's sake. Gutter. Out. Now. And that goes for you guys as well! I know you're having perverted day dreams right now, naughty reader, naughty!

"soon enough you'll be calling me prince," Natsu says, clearly embarrassed, but hiding it, just not as well as I was.

"nope, I like seeing that stupid blush on your face when I call you princess, calling you price would defeat the objective," I grin.

Before today I didn't know young people could have white hair. But then I met Elfman –the manliest man on earth- and Mirajane. These two had white hair and made it look good! But, hair colour no longer surprises me since Natsus pink hair is apparently natural, haha, right.

We walked into a bar to find them, Mira was working as the barmaid and Elfman was the customer. Natsu ran over to them when he saw them and tried to hug them, before being called un-manly by Elfman, so what does that mean? Gray-1 Natsu-0. Oh, and note to self, no 'I love you' 's, hugs or hand holding if I want to win this, which I really do.

Natsu explained the situation after introducing us and asked if they had heard of any hostage situations.

"hostage? Now you mention it there has, you know the thunder god tribe?" Mira asked.

"you mean evergreen and that lot?"

"Yeah them, the police had found out about their robberies and tried to arrest them, a woman called Ur has been taken hostage,"

A tiny sting of panic raced through me, I almost missed Natsu asking me if it was my mum, and of course it was. Shouldn't I be relived? For one we know where she is and two Natsu and these guys know the people taking her hostage, so why am I panicked? I nod, shaking all urge's to scream out of my system.

"We know her, is there any chance you could get Jellal, Laxus, Cana and Juvia to help me and gray rescue her?" Natsu asks. How exactly does he know these people? So they run a gang or something? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curios for my boyfriends sake... Agh, why do I get the urge to blush everytime I call him my boyfriend?! Oh well, as long as Natsu doesn't know he won't get a point in the manly scale, and I will still be winning.

"Sure I think they would he- Agh!" Mira starts before screaming, I jump up from my seat to see whats wrong. She dropped one of the pint glasses she held and there was a massive cut on her lower leg, about 7cm long. Luckily, I know how to handle this kind of thing, and I spot a first aid kit behind the bar.

I jump over the bar to inspect the wound and call Natsu to give me the first aid, which he does, since he doesn't disappoint. I hold a tissue to the wound to stop it bleeding while I sort the bandage out, one I cut the correct leant I get some numbing gel and rub it around the cut before I start to stitch it together, it took about five minutes before I could add the bandage and stretch my legs once again.

"That was very manly of you!" Elfman shouts. I grin over at Natsu with pride. Usally, that would be the only reason I did it, for a reward and praise, but for some reason it was different this time, I didn't want this girl I had just met to go through any un-necessary pain. I wonder why that is? I'm doing quite a lot of things out of character lately, hugging, comforting, helping and feeling. I had never felt so much emotion in my life as I have been doing this year.

Anyways, the score is not Gray-2 Natsu-0, mwa haha, I'm totally going to win.

We make a plan to visit them tomorrow, when the people Natsu mentioned earlier are back. Once again I'm thanked and we get going.

Back at the house Igneel is waiting for us with an over-cooked meal, I roll my eyes, its lucky that I'm cooking tomorrow.

"Natsu? Why are you so happy today?" Happy asks. I'm sat in Natsus room, picking chicken off it's bone while studying.

"well," Natsu starts, he begins to climb over to my but I think nothing of it and don't take my eyes of the black numbers spread over my math homework "this is why,"

I feel his hand under my chin as he grabs me forcing me to face him, I don't object as I have no idea what he's doing. Suddenly he leans forward and touches his lips with mine. My eyes widen immediately out of surprise as he moves his hands to my hair, I sub consciously grab his shoulders as he starts to move his warm lips slightly on mine. My eyes flutter close, sort of like the butterflies in my stomach are doing right now, and I return the kiss.

After a while of being like that he pulls away and looks smug, I relise what has just happened, that ASSHOLE!

**Gray-2 Natsu-1**

* * *

**Me-haha, I told you that the kiss wasn't Guaranteed and put one in at the end, what am I like?**

**Gray-...are you a moron? we all saw that coming**

**everyone-*nods***

**me-...b-but...**

**Natsu-don't be mean! happy birthday Taylor!**

**me-yeeeyy! *hugs***

**Gray-HEY! GET THE HELL OFF MY BOYFRIEND!**

**me-jelose basterd... anyway, as always review, and give your prefered uke a way to earn a point, I promise I will use them!**

**Gray-*wispers* vote me... **

**me-stfu Gray**


	10. cute

**right now I'm not supposed to be on the computer... haha, so this is just a sort of one shot dedicated to the story.**

**so its short.**

**and verry romantic.**

**you will be supprised.**

**oh, thanks for voting everybody! I got a bigger responce than I thought I would.**

* * *

The score is currently Gray- 7 (hell yes!) Natsu-3 (he is very feminine). Quite a lot of my score has come from people just randomly popping up and calling me manly, and, what the hell? why would you do that? 'HEY DUDE! YOU'RE SO MAAANNNLLLYYY!', not that I'm complaining. Because these people are very nice and I don't know if they're being sarcastic but I don't care because it got me a point.

The three points Natsu had has come from one, that kiss that was completely un called for, I went on a rampage about it, seriously, happy has started calling me 'metal Gray' which is kind of weird… two-Erza decided that she would go yaoi fangirl and said that she ships us and Natsu should be seme, this topic was brought up when Natsu went psycho at Lucy for calling him the uke, which gained a slight crowd, and I wasn't surprised, half the people didn't know what a seme or uke was, and I can't even remember how the hell I learnt. And then he saved a cat. I have no idea how that's manly, he went all girly and started hugging it but oh no, that's totally guy behaviour.

The points I have gathered, not counting the3 votes that strangers have put in for me, have been the two I earned the other day, and I always make the boy go head over heels for some reason, it's safe to say I got him back for that kiss. And yeah, the kiss wasn't a bad thing, it was the triumphed look on his face as he pulled away, and then forcing me to look in the mirror to reveal I was blushing. He tried to get two points off that but I only let him have one.

As for my mother things are slowly going uphill, Natsu showed me a newspaper article about evergreens work, apparently, she knows all the pressure points of the body and can knock people out with as little as a flick, so that's probably how mum was took, that had me slightly relived as he told me because of that little trick the trio doesn't resort to torture. I don't know what I would do if I saw my role model in pain.

At the moment I'm talking with Natsu's dad, about the relationship and everything. At first I was terrified I would be kicked out and forced to live with Loke instead (and I really don't want to do that) but it turned out he was happy about it as long as I don't fall asleep in his room again.

Igneel found out when he bribed happy for gossip with a fish, which is a sneaky tactic, the cat obliged and shouted 'Natsu kissed Gray!' and I swear to god I nearly killed that flying pet. I replied to the awkward silence in the room that had developed with a laugh, I don't know what made me laugh, I just couldn't help myself.

So I was lectured about how I better not hurt his poor, poor son, and now I'm laying down dicusing Natsu's weird habits with his dad.

"Have you knottiest how easily he changes his emotion?" His dad asks, I laugh remembering all the times that had happened.

"Yeah, and how he can't hold a grudge? Well that's not a bad thing, but still,"

"Well, he has you to hold the grudges for him, got a feeling you've already threatened someone for him," I nod remembering gajeel.

Yesterday, in fact, I got into a fight with Gajeel, I found out that crying scene he pulled? It was a fake, he was actually scared. Of me. And for some reason he didn't think I would find out how he was spreading bloody rumours that Natsu was cheating on me with him, which I couldn't help but laugh at. Natsu? Even think of dating that guy? I didn't believe even he could be that stupid. So I didn't waste any time before punching his sorry little ass in the face... oh, uh, Natsu doesn't know.

I must of been daydreaming longer that I thought because Igneel started asking if I was okay, I said yeah and decided to go bed, not before telling Natsu everything's fine.

Since Igneel only wanted to speak to me Natsu had been kept in the dark, he thinks I'm going to be kicked out of his house. Awe. And In truth that's the deal Igneel wanted, so-called punishment for his son not telling him he was dating 'the son he never had' which is weird. But, I'm used to weird so... meh.

I stop outside of my boyfriends door, I hear sobbing, that means he's crying, awe, he's crying over me (mental note, one point to me, deal with that later though) that is too cute. He's talking to happy about what would happen if I had to live with Loke, apparently I might fall in love with the ginger. Oh, hell no. So, I have a thing of falling for the guy I'm living with then? That's great.

And F.Y.I I have known Loke all my life and have had no romantic thoughts about him, and I even slept over for a week so my so-called fetish is not true.

I walk in, smirking to cover my annoyance; I mean... he's crying! I can kick his arse for that point later on. He looks up for a moment before sinking his face into his pillow, with a blush, awe, this guy's gonna kill me with cuteness. How the hell can he make _crying_ look good!?

"Natsu, do you really think Igneel would kick me, his 'second son', out?" I ask sitting next to him and smiling weakly.

"Gray that's creepy," Natsu slightly laughs into his pillow.

"I thought so too... now, stop crying will you?" I ask putting my arm around his waist "you're gonna set me off..."

He looks up at me, the pillow wiped his tears and all thats left is his reddened cheeks, glassy eyes and messy hair, over all a very... sexy image. I gulp and shake my head before it goes into the gutter, I mean, god, the contest isn't even over yet. Ah. Haha, I'm not nervous.

I lean down and take his lips with mine, I can sense his eyes widen slightly before dropping down. I put my hand in his hair and pull him closer while asking for entrance with his tongue, he lets me of course, and he tastes of strawberry. I swear, If it wouldn't of ruined the moment I would of burst out laughing, his taste matches his hair, that is... at the moment attractive.

After about thirty seconds he pulls me down onto his bed, I don't know if it was on purpose or not and to be honest I didn't care. Oh and one more thing? I won the contest.

* * *

**me-heh heh**

**Gray-what the... *blushes* HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THIS?**

**Me-well... I stalk you**

**Natsu-so... you... watched?**

**me-HELL NO! Why do'ya think I stopped writing when I did? bloody hell I'm not a pervert**

**Gray-just a stalker**

**me-indeed, reveiw!**


	11. the girl he saved

**I'm here! I did not forget about you guys I promise! God I haven't been able to get this story out of my mind, mostly because I bore easily so my mind wanders, but still.**

**I'm allowed on the comp again but my A-hole of a brother messed it up, so I had to go through it deleating his downloaded crap and toolbars that slow down the internet (I'm good with computers! him? not so much...) anyway, I'll do reviews. -**

AsDarknessSpreads

ahaha! happy is still in there? u can always trade fish fr gossip... XD n my gosh! random ppl shoutin dat he is manly XD n natsuuu XD and i totally agree with lucy abd erza !

**oh bloody hell I forgot about happy! no no he wasn't still there! you don't know how much I laughed when I read that XD and the manly shouters at the fangirls!**

dreamscometrue410

I want Uke Gray...

**pleaase forgive me?! Gray got more reviewers... *hides in wardrobe***

AznAkatsuki

This story is amazing! Though I'm not familiar with the currency in Europe. How close is it to the dollar? Ik it's worth more. Ill look it up later. Natsu is soo cute tho! He will always be the uke in my dictionary. No way is he a seme lol! I also think natsu is cute when he cries hehe. I can't wait for more stuff! Keep up the work! :)

**I dont even know... ugh...well, apparently (acording to google) £1 is the same as $1.54, but you can't always trust google :3 and thank you! **

Jigoku-to-Hana

C.U.T.E.! PLEASE CONTINUE! DETAIL DETAIL! XD DON'T LEAVE OUT THE DETAIL! (if u know what i meant)  
By the way...You suppose to spell 'review' instead of 'reveiw'

**curses! my spelling is not the best so excuse any bad spelling in the A/Ns because I dont use word for that but thanks for the correction! and the *cough* detail *cough* will be put in a one shot dedicated to this story if it is requested enough :D**

theabridgedkuriboh

HA...I knew Gray would win. My gods just imagining Natsu like that makes me want to scream like a fangirl in front of the entire city.

**if Gray didn't win I would have A LOT of angry fangirls coming to kill me, plus I prefair Natsu uke XD and crying Natsu is just... just... there is no words to explain it, it is just just.**

**anyway, now thats over, ENJOY! AND REVIEW! (haha spelt it right! I think...)**

**I dont own the fairy tail, but us fangirls shall join forces and take ownership! mwahaha! **

* * *

I'm sat in the bar Natsu took me to before, the one with Mira Jane and Elfman, waiting for Natsu to get back from talking to his friends that I'm not allowed to talk to. Don't ask me why but apparently he doesn't want me meeting the people who are going to save my mother, I don't think that makes sense. It's not like they're going to kill me or anything, if they're willing to save someone dear to me why would they do that?

Anyway, I am pretty nervous, because they might not help and I don't even know if these people are safe so Natsu might be in danger. I don't think he would have locked me out if they were safe. But I have no reason to question Natsus methods, right? Right.

I did some research on Mira Jane at school as well, it turns out she used to be this proper badass cop who would stop at nothing to fight the bad guys, until her little sister died, I think her name was Lisanna or something. I felt pretty bad for her, with mum being a detective and everything, but no one should have to see a loved one die, so I promised myself I would be the kindest guy I can be in her presence, same goes for Elfman since he's her brother.

There's some shouting in the room Natsu locked himself in, what the hell? I should stay calm. He wouldn't put himself in danger... but. He would. He would kill himself for someone he cared about, god, why is he so bloody selfless? It's a good thing to the 'nice guy' extent but not when lives are at risk. It's a vital thing to care about your own safety, and the worst thing is I can't even do anything about it.

And I suppose Mira wouldn't of let him go if it was too dangerous, but I'm human, I'm full of doubts, you can't tell what's in another person's mind because to some extent we're all alone in our worlds. All alone in our minds. You can't be saved from yourself and that's why people get so... annoyed at themselves, this is what they are and they can't change it with a bloody click of the finger, you have to try and people are too lazy to do that.

"Ugh, are you sure he'll be okay?" I ask, ignoring the shake in my voice and gripping the glass cup in my hand, full of a fizzy liquid because I'm too young to drink alcohol. I wouldn't mind being an alcoholic actually, today anyway. Though I'm not that messed up that I will act upon that need that would be stupid.

Mira smiles, I can see amusement in her eyes, oh that's nice, am I that pitiful it's funny?! "I'm sure Gray," she giggles a bit "you really like him don't you?" ahh that's why she laughed.

I grin slightly "yeah, you have no idea," then I sigh and finish of my drink, and proceed to wait for my boyfriends _safe_ arrival.

There's a song in the background, I try to focus on the words of it, if I occupy my mind it normally calms me down. I recognise the beat from somewhere, but I can't remember its name, oh damn it! '_these lies are leading me astray,_

_ it's too much for me to say,_

_ I don't want to live this destiny,_

_ it goes on endlessly,_

_ I see you, you please stay strong,_

_ I'll sing you one last song, then I'm gone,_

_ I don't want to live, this destiny,_

_ it goes on endlessly' _

I can get the lyrics, it's almost like you don't get a say in your own life with all this 'destiny' stuff, so if you want to stay with someone you better hope on your last breath you're meant to be together. And a destiny built on lies is even worse, but I don't honestly believe in that stuff. Because if destiny is real there must be this mysterious force controlling everything, even you're thought Patten. And I don't think anyone would be born for a bad life, but whatever, I'm not god so I wouldn't know.

Behind me through the music is the sound of a door handle. Finally, I turn on my seat to see four people walk out. So much for me not meeting them. And then Natsu falls through them, strait to the floor, causing me to roll my eyes, well, at least he's still fit and healthy. So this is Jellal, Laxus, Cana and Juvia.

A blue haired girl looks at me, her eyes lighten with... is that shock or excitement? What's with her? Whatever, doesn't matter at the moment.

"Sorry kid, we don't work for strangers," a brunet girl says, her posture shows that she's 'better than me', oh how intimidating.

"Juvia will help you! Juvia knows you!" The blue haired girl says grinning, I tilt my head in confusion "remember? You saved Juvia from being run over?"

"Oh! That was you? Sorry I didn't recognise you..." I say scratching the back of my neck, I never expected that to be her, oh, well, kind of works in my favour. She launches forward and raps her arms around me, oh damn it, physical contact is not my cup of tea.

Natsu stands up and laughs, bastard "Juvia, Grays not the supreme lover of hugging," the princess says sitting on the bar stool next to me. She-Ugh, Juvia- lets go and smiles at me "it's okay! Juvias love for him will never die, even without hugs!"

Oh ho ho, what? Love? She loves me!? We... we've only just met! Plus I have a boy friend. A BOY friend, I don't even date girls. Natsus laughter has increased and I elbow him "shut it princess!"

"ah haha, sorry, So I take it you will help?" Natsu asks my new admirer.

"Yes! And Juvia will try my best to encourage her friends!"

Once when I was seven I saved a girl from a car crash when I was trying to be like my mum. I remember it was a rainy Monday and I was out playing with Wendy, accusing random people of stealing, I know that's dangerous but mum was off working and we had nothing else to do. I heard a girl cry so I thought _oh; maybe it's a real case we can solve!_ And followed the sound

Wendy was still thanking a woman for 'returning the stolen sweets' when I ran off. The crying turned out to be around the corner.

A blue haired girl was the one I was looking for, she was waiting for the lights to change.

"Hey!" I had shouted to get her attention, I suppose she thought that was someone telling her to cross or something because she started walking. Her hands were rubbing her eyes pretty hard, blocking her vision so she didn't know the cars were still moving.

I leapt forward without even thinking and grabbed her hand to pull her back. And that was the time I saved the girl I didn't even know, I didn't even realise she saw me before I ran off, being anti-social and everything.

That night Wendy described the say to mum and she decided to let us help on one or two cases as a reward, I was thrilled.

What I didn't realise was that blue haired girl would help me save my one and only parent. Aren't I a lucky little boy? For now, anyway.

"seems I have competition now, eh?" Natsu laughs on the train home "you like her more than me?"

I shake my head "Nah, maybe if I was into girls," I reply staring out on the window.

"yeah... so, we got a new helper, "

"yup, we're going tomorrow aren't we?" I ask.

"of course, looking forward to seeing her?"

"I'm afraid to get my hopes up..."

* * *

**me-if anyone can guess the song I will right a GrayxNatsu story with their requested plot!**

**Natsu-is it... urm... who let the dogs out?**

**me and Gray- WHO LET THE DOGS OUT! WOOF WOOF WOOF!**

**Gray-... why did I just sing that?**

**me-My weirdness is rubbing off on you :') and no Natsu it isn't, review? (-.- and someone tell me how I can better my spelling? thanks)**


	12. honest boy

**hey guys, a update in two days! arn't you lucky buggers? XD well, I got on the computer this weekend and I'm not going to waste it. so there might even be another update today! If I feel like it, don't get your hopes up, I also have scarlet letters to write which takes a while (now I mention it, can you guys take a look at that? it's a death note fan fiction, if you like death note and you like this story I have a feeling you will like that XD).**

**Well the computers having a spaz right now, if it wasn't I would reply to some reviews but, meh. **

**hope you enjoy this chapter! I think you should start to guess what the 'morral' of this story is, but if you don't I will tell you in the last ever A/N which might be soon, I don't know, it depends how long it will take Gray to earn everyones trust.**

**I dont own fairy tale, isn't that sad? woe is me.**

* * *

"hey, you're that kid Juvia's in love with, right?"

A woman stands in front of me, lucky for her I knottiest her and stopped running because I am so damned late. She's one of the people from yesterday, I think her name was Cana or something like that, Natsu had only just briefly told me their names as we left.

If you're wondering where Natsu is today he's ill, and that's why I'm late, because Igneel doesn't wake me up, Natsu does, And obviously being ill should meen that you get more sleep, but god Igneel you could of woke me up! Whatever, so I over slept for about twenty minutes and then I felt bad for leaving Natsu so I went to the shop to get some cough medicine which took me another ten minutes. Then I was begged not to leave but I HAVE to go to school because my bloody attendance is low enough already and now here I am, being held up by a woman who obviously doesn't like me because she refused to help save my mum. Screw it, I'm late already.

"Yeah, it's Gray," I replied, I can tell my expression is blank and she apparently finds that funny.

"And Natsu's in love with?"

"That's me! Getting all the guys AND girls," I joke, it seems in her nature to find that funny so, why not? It's nothing more than taking the piss out of myself so I don't think she'll mind having a joke, right? Oh please god, say I'm right.

She laughs "Lucky bastard, right, I'm pretty lost here, I'm supposed to be babysitting this kid called Romeo, have any idea where he lives?" she asks, still baring the 'I'm better than you' stance and facial expression.

I think for a minute, the name DOES ring a bell, I think I do know it. His dad lives somewhere near my old house, I think about two doors up, but I have to get to school. So it's either help someone who's lost and get into school at dinner, or ditching her and making her hate me more. I'm gonna go for the right thing to do and help her, because I'm a nice person.

"Yeah, you mean Romeo Conbolt?" I ask to make sure I have the right person. Well, I don't think there's more than one Romeo but you can never be too sure can you?

"Bingo, can you take me to him?" she asks.

"sure, why not?" except for school, but I don't think she knows I'm a student so it doesn't matter.

"Thanks kid,"

Of course I was half way to school, of course that means we were a mile away and of course that meant twenty minutes of awkward silence. Hey? I may have gotten better but I'm still pretty anti-social, if I can avoid a conversation I will! But it has never been so awkward before. It's normally just a 'I don't care' atmosphere. Is that good or bad? I think it's good, it means I want to talk but can't be arsed. Which is true, I've been running around WAY too much today so I'm pretty tired.

Cana is walking about three foot steps behind at a constant pace in a silence the whole way.

"Right, we're here!" I shout when we are stood outside Romeos house, with a pretty cheesy grin which only makes her laugh again. I like making people laugh, though I have never knottiest it before.

"Thanks Gray, see you later?"

"Yeah, bye,"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FULLBUSTER!?"

"Helping people, c'mon Erza what is so important that you have to pin me to the wall?" I ask the scarlet pushing me up to the school building. Yes, it is very un-comfortable. This time I honestly don't know what I've done; Erza is normally fine with my tardiness, even if I do come in at dinner. But this time the minute she saw me I was doomed to death.

Loke and Lucy are there to, but they also look angry, seriously what have I done? Why are they not helping me? I thought that's what friends did! Saved each other from scarlet-haired-woman-monsters. Or maybe I'm just delusional.

"We don't meen just today, you weren't at home all yesterday Gray," Lucy says, her voice keeps trembling on each word she says.

Crap.

I never expected them to come to my house; they had only done it once before so it never really crossed my mind.

"I- I don't live there anymore!" I shout, that's the only excuse I could come up with. Erzas strangling is cutting of the blood flow to my brain, seriously.

"Gray we're not idiots, what's going on that you haven't been telling us about? First it was Makarov talking to you for some reason, next day you came in with Natsu's shirt on, then you suddenly became best friends, you're late less, everyday you and Natsu go to the train station and now this?" Loke says, he's never really been mad at me before. And now we're attracting a crowd, great "what's going on and why haven't you told us?"

"What do you expect me to say? I don't like people getting worried about me okay?" I shout, trying to avoid the subject while getting out of Erzas grip, which is hard work when you've already walked about seven miles in one day.

"Tell us why we would get worried!" Erza shouts.

"...w-well... ugh, how should I put it? Urm..." My voice is jittery; it's hard to tell the truth, especially after a life of lies, of 'I'm fine' and 'don't worry about me!' It... Well, hurts, and that's not the clamp Erzas hand has on my arm, but I am honestly near to tears. God sake.

"Breath your words Gray," Loke says, his face is washed from the anger and replaced with what I would of once called pity, but it's not, it's worry. I've genially made my friends worry about me and it makes me feel horrible. I've kept these people in the dark my whole life and they're still there for me.

"M-my mum we-went missing and... I've been living with Natsu since, we found out where sh-she is and t-today we were going to sa-save her, but Natsu's ill s-so we will ha-have to go when he gets be-tter," I say.

"Ur's missing and you didn't tell us?" Erza asks. I nod "we could have helped you! Right, Lucy, Loke, when Natsu gets better we're going with them to save Ur, you guys in?"

"Defiantly, anything for a friend," Lucy says happily.

"Sure,"

After school I go to Natsus room to tell him how we now have Erza, Lucy and Loke on the team and how I had to take Cana to Romeos.

"Wow, action pact day, had to be while I'm ill," Natsu laughs, his voice is sore. Happy is sat next to him asleep.

"Yeah, but I'm tired as hell," I reply lying down next to him "how's your day been princess?"

"boring, just watching anime and playing on the ps3 and that's bout' it,"

"aw, poor you, while I was busy at work, I can already tell I would be the money earner in this relationship," I laugh.

"Keep dreaming Fullbuster,"

"Why is everyone calling me that today? I know it's my last name and everything but still..."

"I don't know, it suits you today, you seem happier than normal,"

"maybe because I haven't had to deal with you all day..."

"HEY!"

"I'm joking princess, calm down,"

* * *

**me-oh ho ho... I don't know, someone say something awesome!**

**Natsu-Now I've got a fire In my belly**

**Gray-Ice make HAMMER!**

**me-...**

**Natsu and Gray- :D**

**me-riiiigggghhhhtttt... reveiw! review? reveiw... one of the two... do it anyway!**


	13. friends for family

**Shorter chapter than usual. sorry about that, but I have a few quetions for you guys.**

**1-Would you mind if I skipped the fight scene? I'm really bad at them.**

**2-Can you guess the moral of the story? this chappy will help you**

**3-Can you please read my death note fic 'scarlet letters'? (hehe self advertisment!)**

**4-what would be your favorate ending? (choice one- *favored by my friends for some reason* Ur and Igneel get together so Gray and Natsu could live together forever! choice two- Gray proposes to Natsu *awe* choice three-Gray meets his real mum *nothing romantic but a nice ending* four-graduation and prom! *PARTY!* five-*dark ending, you can pick this if you want but I would hold it to you, but I thought I should keep it as a choice* Ur desides that Gray should move away after finding the truth *heh no spoilers, but the truth will be in every ending* and they never meet again six-option five only with them meeting somewhere in the future again)**

**5-favorate chapter so far?**

**okay, thats done, lets get on with the short but meeningfull chapter!**

* * *

Today's the big day! We're saving her! My mum, if you hadn't gathered already. So I'm at school and Natsus sorting out all the money (don't know where from) getting bombarded by questions on where he is by teachers, since I live with him and it's no longer a secret.

Oh, and yeah, the yaoi fan girls have been taking there toile, _somehow_ they know my number. Now I'm not blaming the only ones who know my number and are fan girls their selves. Not at all. Because if I did blame the obvious culprits my body would never function again as it would, indeed, be beaten into a pulp. A slushy, disgusting pulp they would drink for supper. _Nice._

I, hand on heart, am not brave enough to face the two, the scarlet and blonde, because when we were not exactly _friends _Erza and I would get into fights a lot. And when I say a lot I mean about twice a day. And she won every time.

Once I was looking for her so I could finally beat her (And I totally would have!) but instead I found her crying on the bank of a river. And even I couldn't just walk away from anybody who's crying, so I went to ask what was up, who I had to beat into a pulp for her. Though she took it the wrong way and tried to hit me, I reassured her I wouldn't be fighting her and as by magic, we were friends. Erza was my first friend.

Though my meeting with Lucy was not as... gentlemanly. I had found myself taking place in the normal fight of our high school, I was well aware there was a new girl. But get this, somebody stole my pants! Why would you do that? I'm sure they just wanted to see me naked, no other explanation. So after going sick at the guy who took them I looked around and saw a blonde from the corner of my eye.

I walked over to the only one in the school _not _fighting and introduced myself, remembering my manners, 'hello there, welcome to the high school, I'm Gray, please may I borrow your underwear?' of course she denied. I only got my pants back later when the head teacher decided to go all gangster on us.

I feel a tap on my back "Gray," That's not a girls voice... maybe we have some fan boys as well? That would be cool actually. I can imagine it now, me and Natsu bringing peace to the world. But when I looked back it was Gajeel, _Natsus_ fan boy at that. "You beat me, I owe you a favour, but be aware once you agree I will take my place as the hardest boy in school again," I almost muttered 'that's what she said' but resisted.

I shrug, never been that bothered about rankings in school "whatever, meet me and Natsu at the train station, kay'?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand and he knew it, he knew it quite well because I didn't hide it in my face so it must of shown quite clear on my face.

"After school?" No, one in the bloody morning. I nod rolling my eyes "fine," and then he walked off. Alone. Awe, loner boy. Who is in love with my boy friend... ugh. That's not a good mental image, lets replace Gajeel with me and it will be ten times better.

After school I leg it home to meet with Natsu who was waiting outside with his dad and Wendy. They all grin at me in unison. That, I am going to have nightmares about.

"Hey?" I say, though it sounds like a question.

"They're coming with us, surprise! We need as many people as we can to beat these guys," Natsu says, almost like he thinks I would be mad at him and backing himself up. That's just cute.

"Well that's good because Gajeel's coming, and Lucy, Erza and Loke as well! Surprise!" and then I leave him with his mouth hanging open and head towards the train station. Wendy and Igneel follow me but Natsu catches his jaw first.

"Where exactly are we going?" Gajeel asks in a grump.

"To do stuff," Natsu says, his eyes brighten and Natsu looks confused at the reaction. That poor, pure, innocent boy.

"Not that sort of stuff you sick pervert!" I yell at him, hoping it was loud enough for Erza to hear and trigger her pervert alarm. It worked, the ebony haired boy is now in a head lock, everyone else just ignoring them and carrying on with their own thing.

When we get there we are faced with six other people, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Juvia, Jellal and Laxus, my eyes widened. We had only expected Juvia... so what?

"Hey Gray!" Cana shouted "you look confused, kid,"

"W-well I had only been expecting..."

"Juvia? Well, you helped me, I figured you were a decent kid, so did the rest of em'" she said pointing behind her "Except for Jellal and Laxus I guess, me and Juvia just dragged their sorry arses over here,"

"you did bandage up my sisters arm, that was manly of you," Elfman smiled and Mira replicated, and so did I.

We made our way (out meaning me, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Loke, Wendy, Igneel, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Jellal and Laxus. Fourteen of us. Bloody hell.) to the hq. When we got there Natsu said the words I really didn't want to hear.

"Gray, I want you to wait outside."

* * *

**me-clifhanger! wait... where is everybody? ... hellloo? -.-**

***silence***

**me-...Since when could they get out of here? anyway, thanks for reading, reweiw! (if thats spelt wrong at least you know what I meant)**


	14. end

**OH MY GOOD GOD ON THE LEGS OF A FROG AND EATING CHOCOLATE I'M BACK! please don't be mad! I had stuff to do and was banned of the computer s'all. you gotta understand! **

**asuming you all forgave me this is the last chappy unless I deside on doing a prolouge, there will probaly be a story based on this with lods of one shots (including the missing M rated bit XD ) but yeah. It's an end of a era. I love you all :') **

**I should have posted my new GrayxNatsu story by now, if I havent, heres the low down-**

_"I saw him everyday outside my collage, I wonder why I felt the need to welcome him into my house?" Gray is the most wealthy youth of this century, although he doesn't stress the fact by living in a mantion or something like that. After a break up with his bitchy girlfriend he spots the homeless guy who hung outside his collage._

**hehe, so, take your time to read that, I posted it first because this is the last chapter and I thought, hey, it would be nice if they had another story to check out after this... plus I loved the idea of... wait. no. no spoilers. Oh, and it should be M rated for later chapters but for now it will be teen, and if you don't like reading that stuff I will worn you when it starts.**

**right, what you have all been waiting for starts now!**

* * *

"Stay out here while we go in," That sentence really caught me off guard. All these people, different ages, gender and strength all agreed with him as well. That's nice isn't it? Because I'm sure that they need as many people as they can get, as these people are supposedly bad ass and everything. Whatever. I'm not listening to him, I'm going to save her and that's that, so I replied "like hell I will, it's my mum I should be able to save her! Plus Wendy is technically her kid!" shouting and a bit too close to his face for comfort, I had to make sure I didn't spit on his face, though I did feel like doing I don't think that's what you do in a healthy relationship.

"Yeah, but I haven't lived with her my whole life like you, I had a real family," Wendy said, her face softer than usual which is a shock, didn't know she COULD get softer but I guess you learn a new thing every day.

"The point still stands though," I grumble, not wanting to shout at her like I did with the princess, since she's my sister, it's harder to make amends with siblings and Natsu is sure to forgive me, I'm just a bit pissed off.

"Gray, I have my reasons, please try to trust me," Natsu sighed placing an arm on my shoulder and smiling weakly. I can see slight fear in his eyes. Is this not about me being her son? What over reason could there be? He defiantly doesn't doubt me in combat so he couldn't be bothered about my safety, he is taking Lucy in after all and she's never been in a fight (over than verbally) before.

"…tch, whatever, but you will have to tell me 'your reasons' later," I say looking at the floor in defeat.

"of course I will, even if I didn't you would find out so there's no point me trying to hide it..." he sighs. I tilt my head not understanding the statement, he doesn't explain though.

Bitch.

I'm joking! Calm down!

After a quick group hug the group of people we gathered on our travels follow Natsu into the rundown building, UN fit for living in. And I just sit outside like a great big loner. AGH! Since when was I bothered about that?! I AM a loner, aren't I?

...

Well, maybe not anymore I guess. But I was, see my point? It really should not bother me... Once I asked mum what is was like to feel lonely, she asked me if I hadn't ever felt it so I shook my head. Her reply was, word for word 'I guess to feel something you would have to experience living without it,' and then she smiled sweetly and tussled my hair. I had never really understood that to be honest, I don't suppose I was meant to get it; it was just her thinking out loud. But now I feel lonely. God damn it, why do good things have to come with bad?

There is some noise from the building I'm leaning on, so I decide to block it out with music. If I can't hear it, it's not there, if I can't see it, it's not there.

After an hour I see somebody walk out, but it's not clear who because they're in the shadows. But when the light reaches their head I see a pink tuft of hair, and then some short dark purple. Mum? They got her! SCORE ONE FOR THE GOOD GUY! HELL YES!

I run up to them both and rap my arms around them "took your time!" I joke.

"Yeah, they were stubborn basteds," Natsu laughs. I take my mother's arm and put it around my neck to support her, Natsu had her other arm.

The rest of the group walk out after shortly; with three severely beat up people in hand cuffs.

"so you gonna tell me 'your reasons' or what?" I ask one we sat mum down. She's past out, but according to Mira she will be fine in a few hours.

"Oh, urm... I think you're mum can tell you that," insert confused Gray here "you can be patient can't you?" Insert confused Gray nodding like a retard.

In the time mums past out I call the police station to notify then about mum and the group of so-called-bad asses who got their arses kicked.

When she comes too mum is in a hospital bed, with me and Natsu sat next to her. Natsus reading this weird magazine about fires, I have no idea why. When I asked him he said the flames looked pretty, I prefer ice to be honest, but whatever. Everybody else had gone home at about 7pm, wishing mum good will.

When her eyes flickered open they first fell on me, so I smiled sweetly, then they turned to Natsu and she was suddenly completely awake. WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY KEEPING FROM ME? Natsu grinned awkwardly and waved. "Hey.."

"Gray, what is he doing here?" She asks. _Hello to you as well mother, oh no, it didn't cause ANY bother at all finding you, I didn't miss you at all either._ God, she could at least be happy about being out of that place.

"Eh? Urm... he saved you? An~d I've been staying with him while you were gone? Annnndddd-"

"Enough information Gray," Natsu warns me. Yeah, better not tell her that bit yet, thank you for saving me princess.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my son?!" she shouts.

What.

"I didn't even relise it was him at first, until he told me about you... don't worry though! I'm not like that anymore!" Natsu says in a rush.

Again.

What.

"Can someone please explain?" I ask confused. Goddamn mum and boyfriend keeping things from me, I feel special! *sigh*

"Gray, we both knew each other before high school! Isn't that cool?" Natsu beams.

"No." Says mother.

I burst out laughing "I'm sorry, but you two should do a comedy act together, right, mum, why is that such a bad thing? I couldn't see how Natsu could do anything bad, he's a princess,"

Natsu shoots me an annoyed look.

Love you too!

"you always used to get into fights, and they were worse than a normal 'play fight' they were like... fight to the death... one day he came to me shouting that he had accidently broken you're arm,"

I was shocked "NO WAY!" I shouted standing up, trying to hold my laughter "You beat me!? That's it, you, me, outside, rematch!"

"YEAH!" Natsu shouts and we high five.

"No."

"So that was it?" I ask, slightly humoured "how come I don't remember any of this?"

"That's the bit she's annoyed at me about, my dad works as a wealthy doctor and he managed to get the courts to allow him to dose you with a medicine to make you forget,"

Oh, well, I sort of get where she is coming from. That's probably why I can't remember my biological mother and father after all. I... really don't know what to think. But I know I'm not mad at Natsu, or his dad, or mum (if I'm mad at anyone it's the government for allowing this even though to my knowledge it wasn't a real, tested medication).

Heh, I'm still shocked princess could break my arm to be honest. Explains the scar...

"Oh." Is what I say, not being able to come out with anymore words?

"Gray? You mad at me?" Natsu asks.

"Gray, speak to us,"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just wondering, the medication, it didn't have any after effects did it?" I ask, they both shake their heads, "Well then, Mum, I want you to meet Natsu, my boyfriend,"

**_One year later_**

"GRAY, YOU READY YET?" Mum shouts as I attempt to do my tie. Who the hell invented these things? And how? 'hey dude, bet you couldn't tie that peice of fabric around your neck and make it look posh!' 'BITCH PLEASE! Of course I could!' and so the tie was invented. I should be an author man...

"My ties being a bit-...*cough* idiot," I tell her.

"Need help? It starts soon," She informs me.

"Ugh, please, if you don't mind,"

_Thud, thud, thud, creeeaaak._

_"_Course I wouldn't, don't tell me Igneel never told you how to do a tie?" she ask, after barging in without knocking and then abusing my tie. Can you imagine that? A human fighting a tie? Right, my book ideas, the invention of ties and an epic battle between man and fabric, guys, where is my Nobel prise?!

"Ahaha... well, he tried..." I sigh "But I kept taking my shirt off for some reason,"

"oh, you always used to do that as a kid, when you anxious around someone you cared about, weird habit though," she laughs. Oh. That's why I do it...

Goddamn I'm weird.

_God doesn't need a damn, he can walk on water._

Shut it brain.

And then a wild Wendy appears! "Don't you look smart? Oh, my brothers finally grown up!" she yells "and still getting his mother to help with a tie..."

"Shut up Wendy!" I shout embarrassed, she sticks her tongue out at me and I copy.

"Right, done, now go get in the car, can't afford to be late!" Mum shouts and begins dragging me down to our ice blue car. As we set of Wendy waves her good bye, smiling as usual.

We make it to the school in fifteen minutes (since we got the car I haven't been as late as normal) and I am greeted by Lucy and Erza. Lucy is in a white mini dress and matching gloves going up to her elbow, her hair tied in a bun and wearing a hell-ova lot of jewellery. Erza as wearing a sparkling crimson dress to match her hair, that is all bunched together on one side of her neck.

"Hi guys, uh, Luce? Where Loke?" I ask.

"On his way, said didn't want to see me until we were actually here...something about romance and all that..." she trails off, but then seems to remember something "where's Natsu then?"

"He's not here yet? He told me he was..."

And then he makes his entrance, playing some really cheesy music and walking like a penguin (I think it was supposed to be 'badass' but, oh no, it wasn't) making everybody in the room stare at him like a mad man.

I don't know him. Honest.

Then a certain ginger walks in holding a microphone and rapping to the weird-ass song.

I don't know him, either.

"What the fu..." I start, before realising my two companions had already said it for me.

When the show is over they both walk over to us.

"so, how was it?" Natsu asks grinning.

"...it was... well... gay," I say, I honestly tried to find a better word but that was the only one that fit. He shouldn't find offence in it, anyway.

"Like you can talk," Loke comments.

"Oh haha, I didn't expect you to say that at all," I say, voice dripping with sarcasm "I think we should go in the actual prom now guys,"

"Yeah, I agree," Natsu smiles, before taking my hand and pulling me off.

* * *

**gray-so this is the end?**

**me-yup!**

**Gray-... shitty ending**

**me-LIKE YOU COULD DO BETTER! 'the invention of ties' yeah, good idea Gray**

**Natsu-ohhhh she got you good Gray! burrrnnn!**

**me-but seriosly guys, this chapter wa~s meant to be a little bit more serios but I guess it just isn't the nature of the story, thanks for letting me skip the fight scene by the way (as you see the prom ending got the most votes). Oh, and I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR MY 50 REVEIWS AND ANY I GET IN THE FUTUTE! you guys are amazing, here, have a cookie :3**


End file.
